The ANGEL Project
by LittleIsa
Summary: *CHAP. 4 UP* KenxRan - Now that Weiss knows what Ran is are things going to work between them? Can Ken still Love Ran? What game is Persia playing...and which side is Ran -really- on?
1. Part One: Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but they can have me if they want! *grins*  
  
' this is thoughts '  
  
" this is spoken "  
  
About the title: "ANGEL" is in all caps because it does have a meaning, you will find that out soon enough! *bounces* Or if I get enough reviews from people asking what "ANGEL" means I might tell you in the next chapter!!  
  
Isa: OK, hi everyone! *waves* This is my newest fic! *bounces* This is the one I was talking about in the later chapters of 'Mea Culpa' that I was going to call 'Almost Human'. Well the title changed! Heehee!  
  
Schu: As if that wasn't obvious!  
  
Isa: Oh yeah... *frowns* SchuSchu volunteered to be my muse.  
  
Schu: Only because you left me out of this fic, I needed something to do and playing with your mind is so very fun Isa-chan! Anyway, with all those crappy humor fics you wrote I figured you need all the help you can get!  
  
Isa: WHAT! *whaps him upside the head* Anyway, my annoying muse will sometimes say things...don't listen to him. He's crazy!  
  
Schu: I'm crazy? You're the one talking to yourself.   
  
Isa: -____-; He's a smart ass too.  
  
Schu: Whatever! ON WITH THE STORY!! Oh yeah, Isa-chan wants to thank Kamibukurosama for beta-reading her fic! Isa-chan thinks you're wonderful!  
  
Isa: I was going to say that, Schu!  
  
Schu: ^_^ I know! That's why I said it first.  
  
Isa: *sighs* Please Read and Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him." Henry Miller  
  
Angel Project  
  
Part One: Destiny  
  
  
  
"Does anyone else just think we were totally screwed?" Bombay turned to look at his older friend and fellow assassin. "Easy job my ass! This takes more than three assassins to do...Manx is trying to kill us."  
  
The blond could only sigh. "I very much doubt that Siberian, now hush for a moment." Flipping back on the communicator, he looked down from his hiding spot. "Bombay to Balinese, do you copy?"  
  
"Balinese to Bombay, I hear you."  
  
"Did you see which way the target went?" He asked, hoping they hadn't missed him. Weiss agreed they had run into a problem, one of the bodyguards watching over their latest target had been more than they could handle. None of them could understand why the man couldn't be defeated; he couldn't have been much older than Siberian yet his strength was inhuman. "We need to take him out or...someone isn't going to be very happy with us."  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya Kitten." After a moment of silence the voice came back over the earpiece. "They are heading towards the south exit, where are the two of you?"  
  
"East side, we will come around. You keep an eye on them and watch out for that man, whatever he is." The blond turned to look at the assassin behind him, half hidden in shadows. Bombay knew he was sulking, Siberian hated to be beaten in a fight. The man prided himself on being able to kick anyone's ass in hand to hand; being beaten wasn't an option in the man's mind. "Come on, you can sulk later." The blond whispered, getting up.  
  
Dark chocolate glanced up from where he sat, glaring at the youngest member of the assassin group. "I'm not sulking!"   
  
"Whatever." Bombay grinned, making his way across the roof. Sighing, the slightly older assassin stood as well; following the blond.   
  
They made their way across the roof and down the fire escape to a roof on the south side of the building. After that, there was nothing to do but wait for Balinese to contact them signaling the targets appearance. "I hate second strikes!" Bombay turned looking at the man behind him as he flexed his hands, the blades of his Bugnuk's sliding in and out of the leather gloves. "He knows we are here and that damn guard, whatever he is...he's going to be watching for us."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Siberian looked down at the blond. "All that matter's is the termination of the target."  
  
He nodded his head, agreeing. "Yeah, I'll rip his guts out!"   
  
The blond cringed. "I didn't need the visual!" Shaking his head as he looked back down at the exit.   
  
"So why do you think that man was so strong?"  
  
"I don't know." The youngest Weiss murmured. "Drugs maybe? We can never tell, but he has to be killed and so does the target. That is our job, we have to focus on that."  
  
"Bombay?"  
  
"Yes Balinese?"   
  
"Target is leaving...but we have a problem."  
  
Siberian growled. "I hate when he says that!" Clicking on his own ear set, he looked down at the doors. "What is the problem?"  
  
"Freak boy with the white hair," He answered. "He's not with the target."  
  
"Shit!" Siberian glanced at the blond, grinning. "Oh hush you! I'm allowed to cuss now and then!"  
  
"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap, Kitten."  
  
Bombay blushed at the voice over the headset, taking in a deep breath. "Look, Balinese you take out the target while Siberian and I see if we can find the bodyguard."  
  
"Copy!"  
  
Metal sliding against leather was the only sound the dark haired assassin made as he walked across the roof towards the fire escape he knew was there. He knew the blond was behind him, watching to see if they were being followed, his bow was drawn an arrow in place. "Hate being the mouse, rather be the cat. What kind of fucked up game is this!" He whispered to himself, relaxing his hands to grab the metal of the ladder.   
  
"Will you stop it?" The blond hissed. "You are making me nervous!"  
  
He turned, dark eyes meeting the young assassin's behind him. "Sorry." He said, a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"While I'm complaining...I know it's a natural thing but can to stop with the gloves!"  
  
Siberian looked down at his hands, realizing what he was taking about. "Sorry, I don't mean to do it I just..."  
  
"I know, you just do." He responded, his eyes moving along the rooftop. "Just like I mess with darts while doing nothing, I'm just nervous. We should have been done by now."  
  
He nodded, kneeling down beside the edge of the building, one hand on the railing. "Yeah, I don't like when missions take this long either." He whispered, and then looked back at the blond. "Has Balinese said anything?" Bombay shook his head. "Damn..."  
  
'Roof to the north, three stories up, looks clear. Roof to the south, to far to jump across...one story up and looks clear.' Over and over in his mind Bombay repeated these, everything was clear but he felt like he was being watched. "Siberian, I would like to move now." He whispered as the older assassin looked up. "Maybe we can go down into the alley and across to the deserted building on the right?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Standing, he began to scan the buildings as well.   
  
The blond shook his head. "I feel like we are being watched, but I can't see anything."  
  
It was too quiet and maybe that is why they never saw it coming. The two weren't prepared for the silent figure that attacked, by the time Siberian had seen him it was to late. "Bombay!" The blond turned, releasing the clasp on his bow but the arrow never hit the target. The next moment he went flying across the rooftop, crashing into the low wall and falling to the ground. The figure quickly changed directions as it charged for Siberian. "Damn it!" Ducking the attack, the dark haired assassin fell into a crouching position. His hand struck out slashing fabric and nothing else. "He's fast..."  
  
"Human." Siberian's head shot up looking at the pale man who stood before him. "Slow and pathetic, all humans deserve to die!"  
  
Growling, he pushed himself up as his hands tightened, claws sliding out from the gloves. "I'm not that easy to kill!" He yelled, charging the target. The man easily sidestepped Siberian's attack, reaching out with his own weapon, the dagger cutting into his upper arm. "How...what are you! How can you fight like this?"  
  
"We are more that you could ever hope to achieve!" He replied, his hand shooting out to grab the assassin by the throat. "You can never defeat us, we are superior to your kind."  
  
Ken felt the hand around his throat as the man lifted him off the ground. "What the hell..."  
  
"Humans are so weak." He whispered, his hand tightening on the tanned skin. "You really believe that you can beat us? You really believe you can destroy us?" Ken growled, his hand grabbing into the pale wrist. "Dogs, that's what you are to us, nothing but dogs!"  
  
"I...am no ones...dog!" He growled, claws digging into the soft flesh of the man who held him. He saw the pain in the crystal blue eyes, but the man didn't release his hold. 'No, I refuse to die this way!' Raising his arm, he went to strike again when the strangers face twisted in surprise. Blood began to stain the chest of the man holding him, a blade jutting out from the skin, stained crimson.   
  
"Let him go." A voice whispered. Siberian cried out as the hand tightened, cutting off his air. He saw the blade slide out of the man's chest, only to reappear a moment later in another place. "I said release him." The voice whispered once again, pulling the sword from his chest for a second time.  
  
"Ichi?" Tossing the dark haired assassin to the ground, he turned to face the man behind him. "Why save the human?"  
  
Violet eyes narrowed. "They deserve to live, this is no place for our kind."  
  
"Then you must die as well."  
  
Siberian laid there gasping for breath as his vision began to clear. He could hear the fighting going on, the cries of pain but he found that he couldn't move. He had tired, but everything was blurred and whirling and that only made him feel sick. 'Why couldn't I fight him? Why didn't my...my blades didn't hurt him?' Suddenly, with a thud...everything went silent.   
  
"Are you in pain?"   
  
Keeping his eyes closed, Siberian sat up and breathed out then reached up to rub his neck. He could tell there were bruises and the skin was sensitive to his touch. "A little, that hurt..."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
His eyes shot open as the melodious deep voice finally registered in his head. 'Oh gods...I'm in love!' The most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life was knelt down beside him. Rich crimson hair crowned pale almost feminine features, his black clothes only seeming to make him look more exotic. Looking up, vibrant violet eyes met his rich brown and he found himself lost in them. Siberian admitted to himself that he had never seen anyone so unique yet so gorgeous in his entire life. His voice seeming to have escaped him, all he could do was nod in response to the man's question.   
  
The stranger tipped his head to the side, a slight smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm glad." He whispered, pushing himself up out of his crouching position.   
  
Siberian saw the sword that hung at his side, the graceful way he moved as the man turned to walk away. Suddenly he realized he didn't have any clue to who this man was. "Wait!" The redhead paused, looking back at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I was sent from Kritiker." He answered, continuing across the rooftop.  
  
Ken could only nod. 'From Kritiker? So he's an assassin like us?' Looking back up he saw the redhead grab hold of the fire escape and start his way down. "Wait! I wanted your...name." But the man was gone before he could finish the sentence. Sighing, he crawled over to Bombay to make sure he was ok, the corpse of the man they had been chasing a few feet away from them. He saw the two dark red splotches that colored his pale shirt deep red; his throat was slit as well. "Shit." Siberian looked toward the wall that the stranger had disappeared over. "Maybe we will meet again." He whispered, then heard banging coming from the fire escape behind him.  
  
"Siberian! Bombay!" Balinese climbed up the ladder, making his way to the top and saw the two. Bombay was still unconscious but Siberian was looking towards him. "Are you both ok?"  
  
The dark haired assassin nodded. "Just wonderful for having a near death experience! Where were you Balinese?"  
  
Chocolate brown hair, a shade or two lighter than Siberian's own hair, was pushed back from his face as Balinese kneeled down pulling the blond into his arms. "Fighting about five bodyguards, never found the freak..." His words were cut off as he saw the body on the roof. "Ouch, nice job!"  
  
Siberian huffed. "Thanks, but I didn't do it. Some redhead guy from Kritiker showed up and killed the bastard."  
  
"Redhead?" Green eyes narrowed as he watched the assassin's facial features. "So he was good looking?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You're blushing, and you have that annoying half-smile on you're face?" Deep brown eyes widened. "Come on, we know your gay! Tell Yohji? Are we a bit smitten with this assassin that saved your ass?"  
  
The blush darkened as Siberian crossed his arms. "Shut up Balinese!" Pushing himself up from the roof, he started towards the ladder. "Come on, let's get home cuz I really need a shower." Balinese grinned, lifting the youngest Weiss into his arms. "Not in that way! Gods, do you ever think of anything but sex!"  
  
"Omi."  
  
"That doesn't count, you two sleep together!" Balinese shook his head, watching as the fiery-tempered assassin stomped off towards their vehicles.   
  
The blond let out a breath. "He would be thinking about love on the job." He whispered, feeling soft lips on his forehead.   
  
"I'm glad you're ok, I was worried for a moment."  
  
Bombay couldn't help but smile up at his lover. "You know me, I can handle myself just fine."  
  
"Yeah Kitten, I know." He whispered, his arms tightening around the blond. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."  
  
Blue eyes opened, smiling up at the man who held him. "That's why I love you."  
  
Green eyes shone with happiness as he kissed the younger man in his arms gently. "How about we get you home so I can look at your head?" Bombay nodded, cuddling against him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken hopped down he stairs into the mission room, seeing the redhead leaning against the wall. 'Red...' For the past three days all he had been thinking of was the man he had met on the roof. He had been beautiful, Yohji had been right when he had teased him of having a crush. Unfortunately he didn't know whom the man was and never had gotten his name. 'Maybe Manx would know? Would she tell me if I asked?' Plopping down into his chair, he let out a sigh. "Damn."  
  
Manx looked at the three men, none worse for wear and Omi had checked out fine when the doctor had come to look at him. "So I heard that one of my boys had to help you on your last mission?"  
  
Ken's head shot up, seeing Yohji grin at him. Shooting the eldest Weiss a look, he turned to glaze at the redhead. "That man on the roof? Who is he and why was he on our mission?"  
  
"He wasn't on your mission, Ken. Seems one of his targets got involved with one of your targets and that is what caused you two to bump into one another." She saw the dark haired Siberian lean back in his chair, a frown on his face. "Roku was the white haired bodyguard that attacked the three of you."  
  
"Roku?" Yohji looked across the room to the blond. "Six?"   
  
"Yes, his name means six." She saw the looks the three assassins were giving her. "Anyway, Roku was the target that he had been looking for, though he did say you were handling him a lot better than some people he had seen."  
  
"The guy kicked my ass Manx!" He snapped. "How could I have been doing that great?"  
  
"Because the last two assassins that had a run in with Roku ended up dead." She replied seeing the dark-haired assassin pale slightly.  
  
"Dead?" He repeated, dark brown eyes meeting her jade green.  
  
"Yes." She replied. "He told me to tell you he was impressed."  
  
"Manx?" Yohji pulled his unlit cigarette out of his mouth, raising his hand. "Who exactly is this mystery man?"   
  
"I'm very glad you asked because he is the reason I am here today." Manx looked from one assassin to the other before continuing. "We would like to ask you a favor."  
  
"We?" Omi whispered. "Kritiker?"  
  
Manx nodded. "That man is your new assignment." The three Weiss looked at her, confused. "Actually, its more along the line of temporary partner. I would like the three of you to work with him, that is if you don't mind."  
  
Omi stood from his chair, walking over to sit beside his lover on the couch. "Work with him? What assignment would we be working on?"  
  
"You must agree to the mission first." She whispered; Yohji and Omi frowned.  
  
"I'll do it." The three looked over at Ken, he just grinned. "Weren't we just saying last night that our missions are getting to dangerous for three? With this guy it will be four, that's better odds on our side and I'll agree to anything that will save my ass!"  
  
Yohji arched a brow, then looked down at his lover. "Told you, totally smitten."  
  
"Shut up Yohji!"  
  
Manx could only shake her head; talking to the three of them could sometimes be compared to a classroom of five year olds. "You just don't know when to let up, do you Yohji." The man could only smile. "Getting back to the reason I am here." She said, once again getting their attention. "Would you three be interesting in working with him?" The lovers looked at one another for a moment, then both nodded. "Thank you, now as to your first question. The man you met on the roof last night, his name is Fujimiya Ran. His...mother is one of Kritiker's scientists and he is Kritiker's top solo assassin."  
  
"Then why does he need our help?"  
  
Looking over at the playboy, Manx frowned. "He doesn't, but I am making him join a team. Ran is a bit antisocial, I am hoping if he joins a team he will learn to be more..." She paused, trying to find a word.  
  
"Human?" The blond asked, a smile crossing his face when Manx nodded. "But he is nice?"  
  
"Yes, he was just...Ran was very sheltered from normal everyday life. He has been training to be an assassin from the day he was born. Unfortunately training doesn't give one much of an outlook on day to day living." Pausing, she turned and pulled out a file. "He is a good man, he just isn't going to understand a lot about your way of living. I'm afraid we trained him to be a killer and not a person; emotions weren't something we really wanted him to express so he's closed up. Maybe the three of you can bring him out of the shell that Kritiker created?"  
  
"Sounds like a closet case to me." Yohji whispered.  
  
"Be nice!" Omi snapped as he took the file, looking down at the photo. "Wow, he is very pretty...almost like a girl."  
  
"I think I'm jealous, my little Kitten thinks there is someone more beautiful than me?"   
  
Omi rolled his eyes, continuing to look at the information. "Some of his stats are missing Manx." She nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because there is some information we don't know." She answered honestly.   
  
Yohji gave her an odd look, and then glanced back down at the file. "You don't know who his father is?" The woman shook her head. "No age?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ken looked from the file to Manx. "But you just said his mother works for Kritiker?"  
  
"She takes care of him, she's not..."  
  
Omi understood, looking back down at the photo. "He's like me, isn't he? He doesn't have a family?"  
  
Manx could only nod. "The only life he has ever known is Kritiker, so yes I suppose in a way he is much like you."  
  
"Hold up." Yohji pulled the file out of Omi's hands, glancing over it for a moment. "So this guy doesn't have a blood type either?"  
  
"That is inconclusive."  
  
Omi turned, looking back down at the file. "Impossible! How could you not identify his blood?" He glanced up at Manx, seeing she was hesitating. "Manx, who is this man? Why won't you tell us the whole truth?"  
  
"Sometimes the truth is stranger than the lies." She whispered.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ran is...special." Shaking her head, green met blue and Omi could see the conflict in her eyes. "Just, please don't ask anymore questions about him other than what I have given you."  
  
Yohji didn't like this, he could smell a rat...that or a really big mouse. "You want us to trust this man and yet you can't give us all of his information?"  
  
"You accepted the mission, he will be here tomorrow. I'll come back later this week to fill you in on the jobs you will be doing." Grabbing her briefcase, she turned to walk out of the room but paused. "Just please, don't ask anymore questions. I don't want you to get too involved with his life, it wouldn't benefit you and..." Her mouth closed, leaving it at that. "Goodnight Weiss." They watched as she left the room, the door closing behind her.  
  
Yohji popped his cigarette back into his mouth. "Suddenly I get the feeling this was a very bad idea."  
  
  
*  
  
  
"I don't like this." Ran turned, looking at the woman beside him. "Why do they want you to live with this group again?"  
  
Shaking his head, he looked back out the window. "I don't know, but I am interested in the one they call Siberian. He stood up to Roku, I have never seen a human hold off one of us before."  
  
"He is special then?" Turning, she grabbed Ran's hand. "Is there something about him? Something that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ayame, you shouldn't get involved with these missions. The less you know the better off you are in the long run." He couldn't help but see the hurt that flashed across her violet-gray eyes. "I want to protect you, I have always protected you but now I need to see them destroyed."  
  
Nodding, she tightened her hold on the man's hand. "I'll come and see you once in a while, just be careful and don't give to much of yourself away. Not all humans are going to accept what you are."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was silence for a moment as the looked out the windows. "Ran, do you only do this because of Kritiker? Is that why you hunt them down and kill them?"  
  
"We aren't human, people can never accept us and I can't accept what they have become." He answered. "If I don't destroy them they will destroy humans. Sooner or later they will come after Kritiker and then you will become a target, I won't allow that to happen."  
  
"Ran?" He turned, once again looking into her eyes. "No matter what anyone says, you are human and you are my son. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them from treating you like some tool to be used." A slight smile crossed his lips as he nodded at the woman beside him. "You were born of me, and somehow you were given a soul. It can't be for nothing, you were chosen because you are special...I can feel it!"  
  
Breathing out, Ran looked away from her and out over the city. "If I'm not human, what am I?" He whispered. "If I am just a tool why do I live?" There was a pause. "When they are all gone, what will happen to me?"  
  
Ayame eyes widened, then squeezing them closed she leaned her head against her sons shoulder. "Learn from them Ran, become more human than you are. Then, maybe one day you can disappear and live a normal life like everyone else."   
  
The doors opened as both turned. "Hanae."  
  
She nodded, walking up to the assassin and the woman beside him. "We should go, they close up shop in an hour and I would like to get you there." She saw the woman frown, her arms tighten on the mans arm. "I'm sorry Ayame, he needs to do this."  
  
"You're not sorry." She whispered. "If you cared at all you would have asked me first before throwing him out there among them!" Frowning, pale violet eyes narrowed. "Some sister you are!"  
  
The redhead frowned, looking from the doctor to the assassin. "It is time to go Ran."  
  
"Don't worry about me." He whispered, brushing back the hair from Ayame's face. "You know where I am if you need me...mother."   
  
Smiling, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Be a good boy Ran." He nodded, following Manx out of the room. "Please...be safe."  
  
They had been standing there, side by side, for the last fifteen minutes. Not for any particular reason, just watching as the three assassins worked in the flower shop. Ran found it an interesting cover for one of the top Kritiker teams, flowers sold by killers. "What do I do if this doesn't work?" He asked, the woman turning her head slightly to look at him. "I don't want them being killed because of this mission, they shouldn't even be involved."  
  
"They are assassins, they accept that one day they may not make it back." She answered, her eyes once again falling on the flower shop and the three inside. "Anyway they have one another."  
  
That caught the solo assassin's attention. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This team is more like a family than a group. They care for one another and love one another, would die to protect one another." Pushing away from the car, she turned to meet his eyes. "I want you to observe them while you are with them, learn the human traits. Maybe you could exercise those emotions you supposedly have."  
  
Intense violet eyes narrowed. "You still look at me like I am a doll." He whispered, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"No, I don't know what you are." She answered honestly. "Your not like them, yet your not like us? You are an enigma...a literal 'Pandora's Box' if you don't mind the comparison. Kritiker is afraid to know what you are because they think you will be our destruction."  
  
Breathing out, Ran looked back at the flower shop. "Humans bring about their own destruction." He whispered; Manx could only frown. "I should get going."  
  
"Be careful Ran, I will say that. If not for Kritiker's sake then for Ayame's."  
  
He nodded, making his way across the street to the shop. "For my...mother." Pulling the door open, he walked into the shop. A little girl was running around while the woman was talking to a man with shoulder length hair, there was no one else in the shop.  
  
"Kotori, you're going to get hurt if you don't stop running around like that!"  
  
She giggled, shaking her head. "No I won't mommy! I promise I won't get..." At that, she ran into something hard, falling to the ground. "Ow..." Sniffling, she looked up at what she ran into and saw a red haired man standing beside her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Kotori!"   
  
Yohji turned, seeing the redhead. 'Looks like our new guy's here.'  
  
The man helped the child stand back up as the mother walked over, taking her hand. "I am so very sorry, she just gets restless sometimes."  
  
He just nodded. "It wasn't a problem." The woman couldn't help but smile, watching as he looked back down at her daughter. "Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
Kotori nodded. "I was bad, I should have been looking." Sniffling, she looked back up at the man. "I am really sorry!"   
  
Ken and Omi walked out of the back room, Yohji going over to stand beside them. "So he is here?"  
  
"Yeah, poor kid ran into him." Omi smiled up at his lover, shaking his head.  
  
Ran reached over, grabbing a rose and handed to the girl. "I think I should have been watching." Handing her the rose, Ran smiled. "Everything's ok now?"  
  
"Yes!" Giggling she looked up at her mother. "He is my friend, he gave me a flower." Violet eyes widened at those words, the pain clear in his gaze. The three Weiss couldn't help but notice.  
  
"It's very lovely...but you don't have to."  
  
"No, it's fine...I don't have any friends so I'm honored to have made one Kotori."  
  
"See mommy, he's my friend!"  
  
She nodded, looking back up at the man. "Very well, thank you very much. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."   
  
Ran shook his head, brushing off the comment. "You both have a nice day."  
  
Nodding, she lifted her daughter into her arms. "Thank you, and thank you Yohji. I'll be back to pick up those flowers on Friday."  
  
"You have a nice day." She nodded, walking out of the shop.  
  
The redhead looked over at the three, his hands going into his pockets. "I'll pay for the flower."  
  
"No need!" The blond said, smiling. "You work here now." Ran nodded in response. "Well I am Omi and that is Yohji, and this is..."  
  
"Siberian..." He whispered, meeting the dark chocolate eyes. Ken could only nod in response; he loved the way the violet eyes seemed to entrap him. It was almost as if in them no one else mattered but him and the man before him. "Manx told me much about you, Ken."  
  
"Me? Oh...I mean, yeah well she..." Blushing, he ran his hand though his hair. "What I mean is..." He breathed out, laughing. "Hi! Welcome to your new home."  
  
Rich violet fell closed as the man nodded. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
Isa: *bounces* Yeah so that is the first chapter? So what is Ran? And why was this person named after a number? ACK! What is going on!!!  
  
Schu: You're the fan fic writer...  
  
Isa: -___- You're my muse! *kicks his chair*  
  
Schu: Very true...everyone's going to die!!!!!  
  
Isa: No they are not!   
  
Schu: ^_^  
  
Isa: I hate you...  
  
Schu: Please review the story!!   
  
Isa: *sighs* I was going to say that!!!  
  
Ooooo see pretty button?? Press Pretty Button!!! *bounces* 


	2. Part Two: Truth

Disclaimer: I wish...I wish...I wish...  
  
Schu: They don't belong to you Isa-chan! *snickers*  
  
Isa: Damn...  
  
*  
  
' anything in this ' is thoughts.  
  
" anything in this " are spoken.  
  
*  
  
  
WOW! I got eight reviews in two days? *is very happy* Thank you: Koyasu, Zen~sama *pounces*, chibi koneko, Keeshe Kal'daka, Dinara, Jin, Kamibukurosama (for a lot of things!) and faraway4today! I appreciate your support so much!   
  
  
Isa: One thing I was shocked about was not one person asked me what ANGEL stood for? *bounces* Wow!   
  
Schu: Maybe they don't care?  
  
Isa: Maybe I'll lay you off...then you won't have anything to do while I write this! *grins*  
  
Schu: -____- Maybe they forgot to ask?  
  
Isa: Much better! *bounces*  
  
Anyway, I'm sure you wanna read, so on with the show!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple." -Oscar Wilde  
  
  
Angel Project  
  
Part Two: Truth  
  
  
  
Ken walked down the stairs, a defeated look in his face, and flopped down into his favorite recliner. "Strike two! Man, if this was that American game...what is that thing called?" Yohji turned, looking to his blond lover who was busy on his computer. "What is that game where they throw the ball and hit it with that stick thing?"  
  
He just gave Yohji a blank look, not really sure what the man was talking about. "Well..."  
  
Ken really couldn't believe these two, a moment ago they were talking about their new teammates lack of involvement and his failure to open the guy up. 'How in the hell can he compare my failures to sports? The moron doesn't know shit about sports!' After a moment more, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Baseball, Yohji! The fucking sport is called baseball, they play it here in Japan too!"  
  
"Yeah Baseball! One more strike and you would be out."   
  
Ken just looked at the club-hopping playboy like he was out of what little mind he had. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Hello? Remember your little obsession with the Kitten's newest acquisition?" Both looked at him in shock. "What did I say?" Turning to his lover, he frowned. "What? What did I say damn it!"  
  
"I didn't know that you knew what acquisition meant!" The youngest Weiss replied, receiving a frown from Yohji.  
  
"That's low baby." Omi grinned, going back to his computer. "Anyway, lets get back to the redhead that we don't know shit about!" Pausing, Yohji smiled. "Hey can I ask you a question Ken?" The brunette just looked at him, obviously waiting for him to continue. "Have you gotten our little Ice Prince into your bed yet?" Ken shot the man a disgusted look. "I'll take that as a no. You know, a hot-tempered Kitten like you would be killer in bed, I could give you some pointers on how to seduce him?"  
  
"I don't want to seduce him Yohji!" He snapped. "I just want to get to know him better, but that isn't going very well either." It had been a week since their newest team member had joined them. When he wasn't working in the shop with them he was either locked in his room or in the training quarters. Manx had been correct when she had told the assassins that Ran was closed off, the man rarely spoke and if he did it was quick and to the point.   
  
"Maybe the four of us should go out and do something together?" Omi suggested.  
  
The eldest assassin shrugged, pulling out a cigarette. "I tell you this, there is something very odd about that man."  
  
Ken didn't respond to that, he knew Yohji didn't trust the guy. He had been saying the same thing every day since Manx had left without giving them full information on this man whom they were supposed to trust their lives to. But even Ken had to admit that it was suspicious, he could tell that their informant knew more about the man than she was saying. 'So why won't she tell us? Why would she put a man with us, knowing we are a good team, and risk the chance that this could be a problem? What is it about him that they want to hide so badly?'  
  
"So now what?" Ken looked up at the man on the couch, shrugging. "Why hasn't Manx come back, I thought this guy joined us because we were supposed to help him?"  
  
"We are also supposed to be making him feel welcome and trying to get him to open up." They both looked over at the blond as he shut the top to his computer. "How do you think he would feel if he walked down here and heard us talking about him?" The two older assassins' could tell Omi wasn't very happy.  
  
Yohji just smiled at his lover. "Well if he would come down and talk to us maybe we could understand him? Then we could be best buds!"  
  
The sarcastic tone in his partners voice was obvious to Omi. "Like it or not Yohji, he is now part of this team! You have to make an effort to like him instead of sitting around saying he's odd!"  
  
"Well he is!"  
  
"Oh Yohji..." The blond could only roll his eyes at that answer. He knew his lover could be very stubborn but this wasn't the best time for him to be showing those particular colors. Omi had tried to talk to the redhead himself, but like the other two Weiss, that hadn't gone very well. He figured from what Manx had told them that the man would be closed up and quiet, but he didn't seem to want to talk about himself...period. Omi also guessed there was more to it then that, Ran seemed to be hiding something as if he was afraid to say the wrong thing.   
  
Ken looked up, grinning at the blond. "Don't worry about it Omi, when Yohji first came I thought he was odd too!" He caught the pillow that was thrown at him, sticking out his tongue out at the playboy.  
  
"Mature." The younger assassin just grinned.   
  
"Will you both stop!" Omi growled, walking over to sit down on the couch. "I'm serious, Manx asked us to talk with him and to open him up. We aren't doing anything to open him up and I have a feeling he needs help. So what if he doesn't act totally normal, we are assassins, are any of us normal?" The two other men looked at one another then back to the blond as he continued. "Look he's in a new place with a new team, I'm sure he doesn't feel very welcomed." He saw the two brunettes look down at that. "I'm not trying to make you both feel guilty, but at least try to be nice...especially you Yohji!"  
  
The eldest assassin nodded, smiling at the blond. "I'm sorry Kitten. I'm just worried, Manx didn't tell us anything about this Ran guy and I don't want you being hurt because of him! I don't want us to have problems because Kritiker thinks we can't handle the truth!"  
  
"I know." He whispered. "It is odd, and..." Omi fell silent, his hands playing with the edge of his shirt.   
  
Ken looked from the kid to Yohji and back. "What?"  
  
"I was worried, like you were so I took it upon myself to ease some of my fears."  
  
Yohji grinned. "In short, you hacked into Kritiker again." The blond blushed, nodding.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
Sitting back against he couch, he looked up at Ken. "Ran doesn't exist." He said simply.   
  
"Doesn't exist?"  
  
"Yes." He saw the two men exchange a look. "No files, no birth records. This man is more than I ever was, I only forgot my past but he literally doesn't have a past. The only thing I could find on him was the fact that he has been the top solo assassin for eight years, before that there was nothing. It's like he just appeared one day and started working there."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Chocolate eyes fell closed as Ken ran his hand though his hair. "Manx told us Kritiker had been training him since he was born! She said the only life he had ever known was Kritiker, why would she lie to us?"  
  
He looked up, blue meeting the dark brown as his eyes reopened. "Like Manx said, sometimes the truth is stranger than the lies."  
  
  
*  
  
  
The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of deep thoughts. "Yes?"  
  
"Omi tells me your not really talking to them, I received his email this morning." There was a pause. "He seems concerned that you may not like them or the arrangements we have made."  
  
Ran couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, though it was anything but friendly. Annoyed might be more along the right lines. "They keep asking questions that I don't want to answer. What would you have me tell them Hanae, the truth?"  
  
"No."  
  
Nodding to himself, he stood and paced the room. He could hear Manx doing something on the opposite side of the phone but Ran didn't really care what it was. "Hanae? How is Ayame?"  
  
There was silence, and then she cleared her throat. "She misses you, I suppose you miss her as well?" He didn't respond to that question and Manx knew why. "Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot! I consider you the emotionless little doll."  
  
"Your words, not mine." He replied, his gaze falling on the window as he walked over to look out. "I want to talk with them, I just don't know how. What do I tell them about me? I think they suspect there is something different about me, though its obvious Yohji doesn't trust me. He doesn't seem to need a reason."  
  
The woman let out a slight sigh. "Well that's Yohji for you, he doesn't need reasons for much."  
  
Violet eyes slid closed, his forehead resting against the cool glass. "If you want I will go down there and play the good little human."  
  
"It would be nice." She responded.  
  
"Hn." Pulling the phone away, he turned it off before she could respond. 'What does Kritiker want from me? I do everything they ask without question, but getting these three men involved in this was stupid! I suppose I am stuck with them till this is over.' Breathing out, he opened his eyes and pushed away from the glass. "But how long till this is over? It's already been going on for too long..."   
  
  
*  
  
  
The three assassins looks up as the forth, and newest member walked into the room. "Ran! We are so glad you came down, I was just thinking of coming up to get you?"  
  
"Why?" He asked, looking at the blond. "I didn't think you would want me around here, I'm only getting in the way."  
  
"No!" Ken hopped, smiling at the man. "We do want you here, really!"  
  
Arching one crimson red brow, he shrugged. "Kritiker is forcing you to help me in my mission." He said simply. "I saw your records as a team, you're good...very good. So I stand with my original assumption, putting me with you was a mistake and I will not pretend that it wasn't. What they want you to do, it is a fool hearted plan. I hate that they have that kind of power, that they would risk your team in a vain effort such as this." The three just stared at him in shock. "I said something wrong?  
  
"No!" the blond answered, shaking his head as he walked over to the redhead. "It's just, I don't think we have ever heard you say that much since you moved here."   
  
They could tell the man didn't know how to take that statement. "It doesn't mean we want you to shut back up, ok?" Yohji said after he had pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "It means that we are glad you are finally putting in your two cents...or whatever you wanna call it."  
  
"Two cents?" Ran looked down for a moment, thinking this over, then looked back up at the playboy. "I put no money into this."   
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Yohji busted up laughing almost dropping his cigarette in the process. "Well, I think I like you better already." He said in between chuckles, popping his cigarette back into his mouth. Even though he was laughing the eldest Weiss couldn't help but feel a chill at the man's earlier words. It was obvious the redhead knew something and wasn't saying it, Yohji hated that he could feel that. All it meant was this redhead was a danger to his family, to his lover, and he refused to lose Omi or Ken. Then it hit him, Ken. It was obvious that the soccer loving assassin was suspicious about something, but he would never say what. In a way, as much as Yohji knew Ken, he had come to the conclusion that he really didn't know him at all.  
  
Ken was like a puzzle that was never complete and it wasn't because you lost patience, but because you couldn't finish it. He was the puzzle that had one or two of the pieces missing, yet you kept putting it together because it was still beautiful to look at. But in the end you still wonder, if you had the few pieces that were missing would it be even more stunning. If you could just find that small part that was misplaced would you love the beauty that much more?   
  
Ran on the other hand was one of those puzzles that had thousands of fucking pieces. The kind that drove you nuts and kept you up till all hours of the morning trying to put together! But even as you lay down each piece, trying to compare the millions of colors and shades you still end up with nothing but piles. Then as you finally get close to completing it you realize you don't have enough space to totally build it so you have to break it all apart again and start over. The one puzzle that is never solved because in the end you just give up, it's too hard!  
  
"...Manx would be here then."  
  
Those words made Yohji pull away from his thoughts. "Manx?" His lover nodded, a slight pout on his lips. He knew the blond was disappointed; he should have been listening. "Sorry sweetie, what were you saying?"  
  
"Ran said that he can't tell us about the mission we are getting involved in, its up to Manx." The young man answered. "He said she should be here tomorrow."  
  
He couldn't help but let out a slight growl. "It's always tomorrow." He whispered as the blond sat back down beside him. "I want to know what's going on now."  
  
"It's like all things." Ken answered, looking from Ran to Yohji. "She likes to keep us in suspense, unfortunately we aren't the most patient bunch."  
  
The redhead stepped forward, standing beside the tanned assassin. "You will have to learn patience if you want to be the hunter and not the hunted. This mission is like a waiting game, you never know when they are going to...strike." The last word came out as a whisper and violet eyes glanced up at the ceiling of the living room. "This is an interesting turn of events, unscheduled as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked down, meeting dark eyes. "There is one here, now."  
  
"One what?" He asked, feeling a shiver run though his body the longer those eyes stayed on him. "The mission targets? Like that guy you killed on the roof during our mission?" Ran only nodded, finally pulling his eyes away from the younger man. "How do they know you are here?" The redhead turned, ignoring the question as he walked towards the stairs. All three assassins were now on their feet as they watched him leave. "Wait! How do you know they are here?"  
  
"One word." Yohji whispered. "Freaky."  
  
Ken growled, looking at the man. "Shut up! I don't care if we have our orders or not, I want answers!" With that he turned and followed the redhead up the stairs.   
  
"We better follow him." Omi whispered; his lover nodded in agreement.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ran knew the man was there, he could sense him. It was odd really, he supposed it had something to do with the fact they were the same. He hadn't thought about it in a long time and wondered why he was thinking about it now. 'I know it's a male, and he's here because of me. The reason this is so chance is because he was just passing by and sensed me. I don't think he actually wants to attack, but I can't tell for sure.' He paused, resting his hand on the metal of the roof door. 'I killed Roku, they have to be upset about that.' Pushing open the door, Ran walked out. Glancing around for a moment, he slid the cover off his katana and made his way over to the edge of the building.  
  
"Ran?" He didn't look back at the man standing behind him, his eyes gliding over the shadows on the buildings that surrounded. He noticed that the man seemed to just blend into the night, his black clothes making him all but disappear. The only thing that could be seen was the blood red hair, pale skin and bright purple eyes. "Hey, is everything ok?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ran turned to look at the tanned assassin. He had his Bugnuks on as he looked around the area, ready to attack anything that moved. "He is here, I don't know where though."  
  
"How do you know he is here, and who is he?" Ken whispered, watching as the redhead made his way back towards him. "Please, just tell me?"  
  
Violet eyes met brown as he frowned. "He...is like Roku. They are the same."  
  
"And why is that?" Ran shook his head, looking down for a moment. "You can't tell me?" He whispered. "Or do you refuse to tell me?"  
  
Shaking his head, he looked back up to meet Ken's eyes once again. "It's not that I don't want to...but that is isn't my place." He answered. "They told me, humans couldn't understand such things."  
  
'Humans?' Shaking his head, he was about to speak when Ran's head shot to the side. "What is it?" Pale fingers fell onto his lips, hushing him as violet eyes once again scanned the area surrounding them. Ken couldn't help but notice that his skin seemed cooler than normal.  
  
"Where are the others?" The redhead turned, looking back at him as he pulled his hand away from Ken's mouth and rested it on the mans shoulder. "Are they coming up here?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "I don't know." He answered truthfully, a blush staining his cheeks. "I kinda got pissed and just ran up here."  
  
"Hotheaded." He whispered, a slight smile crossing his lips. The dark haired assassin couldn't help but smile back as he shifted towards the assassins touch. For some reason just knowing that Ran's hand was on his shoulder made him feel safe, as if the redhead wouldn't let anything happen to him. "Just stay back, if he's here to fight I don't want you hurt."  
  
"I won't get hurt Ran, anyway isn't this why you joined our team? They want us to help you, right?" He felt the hand tighten on his shoulder for a moment, and then relax. "Ran?"  
  
"I..." He paused, looking away. "Please, I don't want you hurt. I saw you on the roof that night and there was something about you that...touched something in me. I don't know how to explain what I feel, or why I find you so intriguing but I want to find out." Ken reached up, brushing dark hair from his eyes then smiled a genuine smile.   
  
"How sweet, taking care of the human." Ran turned, stepping in front of Ken. "Why do you continue to pretend to be something you are not? They will never understand you like we do. We welcomed you with open arms and you betrayed us! You killed Roku, and now you are prepared to kill me?"   
  
"Shi." Ran growled, his sword at ready. "I do not want to attack you, but I will not let you harm the people in this home. If you insist on attacking me I will fight back."  
  
The man shook his head, glaring at the redhead. Ken had to admit he was very beautiful, like Ran. Golden-blond hair fell right past his shoulder, bright green eyes looking out from pale skin. 'So much like Ran, that inhuman beauty...like they aren't...' He paused, looking from Ran to the stranger. 'Perfect, beautiful, stronger than a human and faster than a human. What has Kritiker gotten us involved in?'  
  
"Ichi! How can you do this?"  
  
"Ran?" He heard the assassin growl, his eyes never leaving the blond. 'Ichi? One? I don't understand? If Ran's not human...what is he?'  
  
The crimson haired assassin simply shook his head, taking a step forward. "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"To speak with you?" He said simply, seeing that the redhead made no move to come towards him. "Please? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Shi couldn't help but smile. "You are very wise."  
  
Ken didn't like this, he could tell this stranger was up to something but couldn't tell what. He could also see that Ran knew he was up to something; he seemed to be fighting himself to make a move. 'How can I read him so well? We have only been together for a week?' But he knew why he could read the silent redhead so well. Every moment that could be spared had been spent watching the newest member of Weiss. Ken would even sneak into the training quarters to watch him practice. 'Curious? Smitten? In love? Whatever Yohji wants to call it, I just want to be close to him.' The redhead shifted, making a move to walk towards the blond, Ken grabbed his arm. "Ran?"  
  
He didn't look back at the man beside him. Breathing out, he simply shook his head. "Don't worry Ken, its ok."  
  
'No, it's not ok.' He though, but found himself releasing Ran's arm anyway. "Be careful." A nod, and Ken watched as the assassin walked toward his supposed target. A hand rested on his shoulder, scaring the dark haired assassin.  
  
"Sorry." Yohji breathed out, looking across the roof at the two men. "What's happening?" Ken could see Omi was standing beside and slightly behind the eldest Weiss. "Who's the blond?"  
  
Dark eyes narrowed as Ken shook his head. "Ran called him Shi."  
  
"Another number huh?"   
  
Ken nodded, looking back towards the two men. 'Should I tell them that he called Ran, Ichi?' But before he could even consider that idea, raised voices shook him out of his thoughts.  
  
Shi shook his head, grabbing Ran's throat. "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"You are doing nothing with me! I have made my choice..."  
  
The blond laughed, nodding his head. "Yes, yes you're wonderful choice. Look at what you have become? What they made you into? You kill your own kind because they say to!"  
  
Ran frowned. "And for all of that I am still better than you are!"  
"Oh my poor misguided Angel." He whispered, leaning forward to gently kiss his cheek. "We loved you, all you did was betray us. How can we ever forgive you?"   
  
He felt the cold metal of a blade slide into his skin. "Shi?"  
  
"Ran!"   
  
Lifting the redhead up by his throat he tossed the man into the wall. Ran crumbled to the ground, his head smacking into the roof. "Weak, I knew being around humans for so long would make you like them."  
  
Ken hissed, his hands tightening on the bars as the blades slid out of his gloves. "That is it, you're dead!"  
  
"By a human?" He said, a cruel hint of laughter escaping as he said the words. "Do you really think you could hurt me?" A smirk crossed the blond's lips as he watched the quick-tempered Siberian walk towards him. "You really are a foolish creature." The strange man looked to the side as Yohji pulled out his garotte. The other younger man lifted his bow, aiming it at him. "Why do you protect him?"  
  
Yohji breathed out, tossing his cigarette across the roof. "He may be new to our team but he's still one of us."  
  
"Ichi? He is nothing like you." Yohji's eyes narrowed at the name.  
  
"Enough with the small talk!" The man growled, crouching down slightly. "No one hurts my teammates!" It was obvious to the other Weiss that Ken was in full Siberian mode, he would habitually enter that mindset if he felt threatened. Charging the blond, the dark haired assassin ducked the attack he saw coming. Ken wasn't as stupid as he acted; he noticed during the first fight that these...things went for the throat. Striking out, he felt his claws sink into the man's skin right below his hip.  
  
Crying out, the bright green eyes widened as he reached down grabbing the man by his throat. Lifting him up onto the air, Shi growled. "You are becoming a problem to me, human!"   
  
"Fuck you!" The tanned man growled; his left had swinging out as the blades slashed at the blond. Three deep cuts now marred the pale cheek, blood running down staining the collar of his shirt. "How's that for a lame ass human!" He hissed, feeling the hand tighten on his throat.  
  
Shi was, for lack of a better word, shocked. No human had ever gotten a hit on him before and suddenly here was this clawed assassin. The blond threw the dark haired man across the roof, hitting the other two assassins. "You must die!" Walking toward the man, he felt a stinging in his right shoulder. An arrow was planted deep, a burning sensation quickly spreading though his skin.   
  
The young blond assassin quickly reloaded his bow, pointing it at the man once again. "Stay the hell away from Siberian!" He snapped, using one hand to push himself up from where he had fallen.   
  
"You are just a fly, I'll kill you as easily as I will kill your friends!" Shi murmured.  
  
"Stay back!" Omi yelled. "Please, just..."  
  
"Stop." All four looked to the side as Ran pushed himself up, pulling the dagger out of his side. "Didn't I say you wouldn't harm them?" His hand tightened on his katana as he walked towards the blond. Blood ran down his face and neck from a cut on his forehead, his eyes were narrowed.   
  
Omi saw the stranger shrug. "They attacked me first." He said; a slight hit of innocence's coming though the words. "I was simply defending myself...father." The three Weiss looked towards the redhead, he didn't respond. "Oh, did I offend you?"  
  
Ran shifted, his left hand moving to rest below his right on the hilt of his sword. "This is between you and I, Shi."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
They were about to attack one another when a low flying helicopter flew overhead, hovering for a moment then bright lights flashed on. Ran held up his arm to block the light from his eyes, hearing the blond let out a hiss before he ran off once again disappearing into shadows. The redhead was about to follow when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Don't, you will face him again."  
  
Ran turned, glaring at the woman that now occupied the doorway. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He snapped, looking up as the light went out and the chopper flew away. "You are interfering with my mission!" The redhead started walking towards her, it was obvious he was pissed off. "They sent me here for a reason and that man was part of that reason! You pull this fucking stunt and he gets away? What were you thinking? I was doing perfectly fine and..."  
  
"I'm sorry." He frowned. "It was necessary, you have been hurt and that is not acceptable. Anyway, you were disturbing the neighbors with all your yelling." Ran crossed his arms, arching a brow. "Don't give me that look young man! This is one of the reasons we want you on this team, they are even getting too strong for you to handle alone."  
  
"I was doing fine!"  
  
Manx couldn't help but smile. "Sure you were." That remark only made him glare at her once again. "Get bandaged up then come downstairs, I'm guessing we all need to talk." She turned, walking back down he stairs.  
  
Yohji looked down at Omi then over at Ken. "Come on Kitten." He nodded, following his lover downstairs.  
  
Ken breathed out, just standing there for a moment. Ran was silent as well, his eyes straying to the last place that man had been. After a moment, Siberian walked over, his hand gently grabbing Ran's wrist. "We will find him...then we can kill him." He whispered uncertain if that was what the redhead wanted to hear. Just the fact that he had hurt Ran, it pissed the brunette off to no ends.   
  
"You are so bull headed." He finally whispered, turning to look at the tanned man. His gaze fell on his wrist where Ken was holding him. "I told you to let me handle him."  
  
Shrugging, he brushed back his bangs to meet the intense purple of Ran's eyes. "He hurt you, I guess it just really pissed me off." The redhead nodded, feeling Ken's hand brushing back his hair a moment later. "That cut on you're forehead is deep, come I'll help bandage them up." He turned to walk, his hand slipping from Ran's wrist to his hand but could feel the redhead wasn't moving. Pausing, he looked back, first at their connected hands then up at the man. "Come on?" He whispered, tugging on his hand a smile crossing his lips. Ran couldn't help but smile back, nodding he followed the brunette into the house.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Isa: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Schu: To much caffeine? Not enough sleep? Oh wait...Farfie complex??  
  
Isa: -____-; Hush, you evil muse! Woohoo! *bounces* That was the second chapter!!!! *runs around like mad* In the next chapter we find out what Ran is!!!  
  
Schu: I know alot of things that Ran is! ^_^ Lets start with baka and work our way up, shall we?  
  
Isa: *bops him* SchuSchu, that is really mean!  
  
Schu: I was just trying to help you Isa-chan! *sniff sniff*  
  
Isa: Awww me sorry!! *glomps her poor abused muse*  
  
Schu: ^_^   
  
Isa: Anyway, please please please tell me what you thought!! *bounces*  
  
Lookie, it's a button!! Press it!! Press it!! 


	3. Part Three: Acceptance

Disclaimer: If they were mine I would be rich... *looks around* Nope...they aren't mine...  
  
Farfie: That hurts god!! *stab stab stab stab*  
  
Isa: Heehee =^_^=  
  
Farfie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isa: O_o Save me!!  
  
*  
  
' anything in this ' is thoughts.  
  
" anything in this " are spoken.  
  
*  
  
WOW!!! *glomps everyone* Twenty reviews!!! Thank you!!!! All of my reviewers are wonderful! I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
As always: A HUGE thank you to my beta-reader! Kami-chan, you are the BEST! *glomps*  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Man is the only creature that refuses to be what he is." Albert Camus  
  
  
Angel Project  
  
Part Three: Acceptance  
  
  
Ken walked towards the redhead's room carrying the first aid kit from the bathroom. The moment he walked in his eyes fell on the redhead sitting on the bed, his katana lying on the sheets beside him. Dark crimson was slowly staining the white sheets below the metal. The brunette shook his head, but didn't say anything about it. "How does your side feel?" He asked; placing the kit down on the silent man's desk then opened it. When the man didn't answer the assassin looked over at him. "Ran, are you ok?"  
  
"Fine." There was a pause, and then violet eyes met the dark brown of his teammate. "Why do you care?" No anger or scorn was evident in his voice, just curiosity. Ken held the eye contact for a moment longer, a faint blush showing as he looked down at the blood-coated shirt. "Why are you up here taking care of me?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly, walking over to kneel down beside the bed. His hands pulled up the dark shirt slightly, trying to see how badly he had been hurt. Ken had seen the blade go into his side and it was deep, but the damage itself wasn't that bad. It was obvious a few stitches would be enough to take care of it. "Take off your shirt so I can sew up the injury." Ran did as he asked, looking up at the ceiling as Ken cleaned the gash. "How's your head?"  
  
Shrugging, the redhead breathed out. "It's fine."  
  
The brunette couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as he sewed up the wound in his side. "Everything is just fine with you, the guy stabs you then throws you into a wall and you're just peachy." The brunette looked up meeting the deep purple of Ran's eyes. The assassin was just staring at him, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, you just..." He paused, Ken looked back down covering the stitches with a bandage.   
  
When he didn't continue, Ken frowned. "Let me get that cut on your forehead now." He stood, resting one knee on the bed so he was slightly higher than the redhead. "You must have gotten this when you hit the roof." Ran nodded, letting out a shaky breath as one tanned hand brushing back his bangs. "Well it doesn't look bad, you don't need stitches but I'm gonna have to clean it up." Grabbing the gauze out of a package, Ken started wiping the blood from around the wound. He noticed that Ran just kept looking at him as he went on to clean the gash that ran above his right brow. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ken nodded, a slight smile crossing his lips. "You were saying something earlier then stopped?" Ran didn't reply. "Did you want to finish up what you were saying?" He asked, reaching for the bandage. The redhead once again said nothing, the brunette simply sighed pushing himself off the bed. "Well, you're all better now. If you want I can help you put bandages back on them later once you take a shower?"  
  
"Thank you." Violet eyes watched as Ken closed the kit back up, walking for the door. "I..." He paused, seeing the man stop. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at that comment. Ken remembered how the newest Weiss had shown some concern for him ever since he joined their team. Even before, when they first met on the roof and Ran saved his life; he had a feeling that the man was trying to protect him. "He roughed me up a bit but I'm no worse for wear, it would take a lot more to beat this tiger down!"   
  
Ken was happy to see a smile appear as Ran acknowledged his comment. "I can see that." He then replied, pushing himself up from the bed and made his way over to the brunette. "The first night I ever saw you, there was something about you that amazed me. It wasn't..."   
  
Ken frowned as he stopped speaking. "Please..." He begged, reaching out to grab one pale arm. "Please, tell me what you want to say?"  
  
"I don't know what I want to say, Ken." He admitted. "It's hard for me to...I don't always understand what I feel. I know that I saw you there and it was more than you're fighting, it was you. Roku was hurting you and even though I didn't know who you were..." He once again stopped, looking away from the brunette.  
  
"You wanted to protect me?" He asked, taking a chance at understanding the assassin before him. "Like I wanted to protect you...just like you stood against that man up on the roof tonight?"  
  
Ran looked up, taking a step closer to the ex-soccer player before him. "Yes...then you understand?" Ken concurred. "Then what is it that I feel?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Why do I want to be so close to you? Why do I feel this way?" He sounded almost desperate as he stood there looking down at the shorter assassin. After a moment he pulled his arm from Ken's hold, stepping away from him. "I don't understand any of this...it isn't normal!"  
  
"Ran!" Dropping the kit to the floor, Ken walked up to the redhead and grabbed his shoulders. He was shaking as violet eyes closed tightly. The change in his mood had been so quick it had left Ken confused. All he knew was that Ran was upset and he hated that the redhead was acting like this. "No, listen to me. Please listen, its ok...this...whatever you are feeling is normal! Feelings are what make us human; they make us care. Whatever is going though your head, oh Ran everything is ok." He ended in a whisper, his arms slipping down to wrap around the assassin's waist. "Everything is ok, it's ok..." Nodding, Ran's strength gave out as he rested his forehead against Ken's own.   
  
"I'm so sorry."   
  
Dark eyes closed as he tightened his hold on the redhead. "Don't ever be sorry." Opening his eyes a moment later he saw that his companion's were still closed. "Why are you so afraid of your emotions?" Violet eyes closed tighter at those words. "Ran, talk to me?" He murmured, breathing out.   
  
"I don't have a right to feel..." There was a pause, his body tensing. "I shouldn't feel, I was never meant to be like this and I hate it!" He growled, trying to pull away from Ken's hold. "I hate being this way! I hate being used in this way! T-they don't understand!" Breaking away from Ken's grasp, he was about to walk out the door when the brunette seized his arm once again. "You don't understand, what I am...what they made me into, it isn't real! I was raised to be a killer, not to understand all theses things that normal people would know! Love, hate...simple emotions, and I would be so happy to just once understand why I feel the way I feel!"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
That made the redhead laugh, pain and sadness coating the sound. "Of course you don't, because they don't want you too! All of this is like some fucking game for Kritiker, we are just pawns to them!" The brunette reached out, trying to calm the newest member of Weiss but he ignored him. "You really think they would explain any of this too you? Kritiker doesn't care!" Ran cried out in pain as Ken struck the wound on his side. One pale hand reached up, covering the bandage as he glared at the brunette. The confusion had left his eyes and anger had now replaced them.   
  
The smaller man sighed, his hands clutching at the crimson eartails that fell on either side of his face. "Then help me understand." He breathed out, looking into the assassin's eyes before pulling the redhead down to kiss him. Violet eyes widened in shock at the soft lips on his, it was the most perfect thing Ran had ever felt in his life. After a moment those same eyes closed, his arms wrapping around Ken's waist. He felt warm hands caressing his cheeks as the brunette deepened the kiss. After a moment they pulled apart and Ran met the dark chocolate eyes once again. "I care about you, don't ask me why or how. I just do. So you see, sometimes I can't even understand my own feelings." He chuckled as gentle fingers ran though crimson red hair; brushing back bangs from the blood-tinted bandage. "Ran, do you...care about me?"  
  
He was stumped; Ran knew he wanted to protect him. When Ken had kissed him he had felt so different, he had liked it. Now those dark eyes were looking into his and for some reason he had a strong urge to say yes to the question. 'So why don't I?' Kritiker would be angry, who knew what his mother would think. Then again he really didn't care, he was suddenly feeling an emotion that he didn't want to give up. "Yes." The word just fell from his lips and for once he didn't try to analyze it, he just accepted it.  
  
"Really?" Ken responded, feeling like he was going to die from happiness. "You mean that? Ran, you really do care about me?"  
  
The redhead smiled, nodding. "I know I care about you, I would like to find out how much." Ken couldn't help but kiss the man again and Ran, once again, simply accepted it. Somehow he knew this was right and he wasn't going to fight or question the emotions.   
  
"Hey!" They jumped apart as someone began to pound on the door. "Manx says she doesn't have all day, what are doing in there?"  
  
Blushing, the brunette shook his head. "We are done now Yohji, be down in just a minute."  
  
"About fucking time." He growled, walking away from the door. "You would think they are in there screwing or something..." The eldest Weiss paused, his eyes falling on the door once again. "...Nah..."   
  
  
*  
  
Manx looked up at the tanned assassin came down into the mission room. He was moving awkwardly, she assumed it was from the fight that had been sprung on them. Bruises once again covered his neck where the man had grabbed him; prints of hands were dark on the smooth skin. "Where is Ran?"   
  
Dark eyes met hers, narrowing slightly. The ex-soccer player clearly remembered the redhead's words from his slight break down; they were pawns to Kritiker. Suddenly he found his trust in them wavering, it was odd that he found himself believing the newest member so easily. "He's changing." Ken answered, taking a seat on the couch beside Yohji. "Ran said he would be down in a minute and that you should start." Manx nodded, leaning back against the wall. "Well?"  
  
"I would like to wait for Ran to come down, that is if you don't mind?"  
  
The brunette crossed his arms, looking at the woman. "Whatever."   
  
Omi and Yohji exchanged a look of confusion. This was odd behavior for their friend; he wasn't usually so terse to the redhead informant. Omi for the life of him couldn't figure out why their teammate might be acting like this. 'Manx hasn't done anything, but then again...did Ran tell him something? They were in his room longer than I would have expected?' The blond looked over at Manx, she seemed to notice the change as well. "Ken, is Ran going to be ok?" He asked, deciding to wait till Manx was gone before asking questions about what may; and may not have been said between Ken and the newest member of Weiss.  
  
"As far as I know, he was just in pain." Manx looked over at him for a moment before looking away, Ken caught this; arching a brow at her before turning back to the blond. "Overall he is fine."  
  
"That is good to know." Omi answered, once again seeing the look Yohji shot him. 'Yeah, I see it too. Something happened to Ken during the time he was in Ran's room. Question is, was it good or bad?' He shrugged slightly as green eyes narrowed then closed.  
  
"So what exactly is going on here Manx?" Yohji asked, leaning back into the couch. "Some freak shows up, much like the freak we fought a little over a week ago. Once again Ken getting the crap beat out of him and Ran is all bitchy about you stopping the fight?"  
  
These comments made the younger brunette growl. "I didn't get the crap beaten out of me Yohji!"  
  
"Close enough." He shot back, grinning at him. Ken just rolled his eyes, looking back up at Manx. "So explain, Beautiful."  
  
The informant shook her head. "I would prefer for Ran to be here, seeing this visit does involve him greatly." Ken was about to get really pissed off when a voice interrupted his thought process.  
  
"Then begin." All four looked up at the silent redhead, they had never heard him come down the stairs to his present location. He was now wearing black pants with a dark gray, long sleeved shirt. It was a bit form fitting and Ken could see the bandaged on his side outlined against the material.   
  
For some reason the brunette thought he looked tired, the bandage on his head was stained crimson. 'I'm going to have to change that soon, maybe it did need stitches...'   
  
"You were the last person I expected to see tonight. Quite a convenience that you showed up as Shi was attacking." Ran paused, seeing the slight smile on the woman's lips. "Then again I shouldn't have been surprised, should I have?" He arched a brow, watching as the smile faded from her lips.   
  
A frown promptly took its place as she crossed her arms. "Think what you want Ran, but I did come here for a purpose." Ran said nothing, leaning against the wall. His gaze never left her and Manx shifted uncomfortably. "Persia has decided that it might be in Weiss's best interests if they knew a bit more about you and this mission."  
  
"Well bless Persia and his infinite wisdom." Yohji said, the sarcasm thick in his voice. "At least someone up in Kritiker has brains. Your boy here hardly speaks, though he does like to glare a lot." Ken rolled his eyes, shooting the playboy a look. "Just being honest!"  
  
Ran ignored the inopportune banter and pushed away from the wall, walking a few steps towards Manx. "I thought he said people wouldn't accept me?"  
  
"Well, Weiss tends to be open minded." She replied. "Anyway, not knowing about you or...them will get Weiss killed before the mission is done." Bright purple eyes narrowed. "You don't agree?"  
  
He stood there, unmoving for what seemed an eternity; then shook his head. "You do what you feel needs to be done, I am just a tool." His voice was flat; no hints of his true emotions or thoughts were betrayed. Ran knew Manx hated that she couldn't read him, but then again he was fashioned to be the perfect warrior. Sure the design was slightly flawed, but he knew what he could and couldn't get away with. 'But something is still bothering me.' He thought. 'Persia said they would know about the mission, but not me. Why is he letting Manx tell these assassin highly classified information? Something is wrong here...I can feel it.'  
  
"Then, if I may get on with it?"   
  
Ran shrugged, suddenly feeling like something on display. 'How much is Persia allowing her to tell them?'  
  
Manx nodded, looking at the three Weiss. "Ten years ago Kritiker started a project. We wanted to create the perfect assassin; something created by us that wasn't cloned from another human being. Something that was more than human, but then again was less."  
  
"How is that possible?" The blond asked, blue eyes meeting her green. "How can you create something that is human but isn't?"  
  
"We wanted to create a human that had all of our strengths but none of our weaknesses." Manx replied. "A human with no emotions and no soul. A thing that wouldn't feel sorrow for the lives it took, or who it killed."  
  
Yohji shook his head, pulling out a cigarette. "So you wanted a puppet?" The very idea of it made him feel sick, that Kritiker would actually do something like that. But then again he didn't put it past the group to try.  
  
"Essentially, yes." Manx said, seeing the reaction the three assassins gave her. Ran just stood there, eyes narrowed. "Humans have this funny thing about them, call it a free will. You, in some ways are a danger to our corporation seeing that the human limit can only be pushed so far." Pausing, she looked over at Omi. "If you were to be captured there is only so much you could take before giving in."  
  
Omi visually shuttered at the thought. "But to make them, to create this...this thing?"   
  
The redhead growled, highly annoyed at this conversation. "Persia is freely allowing this information to be released? What does Ayame have to say about all of this?"  
  
"Ayame has no say, you know that Ran." Manx answered, green meeting the anger filled violet. "The project belongs to Kritiker, not to her."  
  
Dark eyes looked from Ran to Manx before landing permanently on the woman. "So why doesn't Kritiker clean up their own mess!" He snapped.  
  
"That is why I am here." He responded before Manx had a chance to say a word. "How much are you going to tell them?"  
  
"As much as I feel is necessary, now be silent or I will dismiss you from this briefing." The newest member made no response to the threat. "Dr. Ayame found a formula to create human life without cloning and we followed though with the project. At first only one was created, but it didn't come out the way we hoped. Somehow the prototype had been...well fucked up."  
  
"How so?" Yohji asked. "Cuz the whole thing sounds fucked up to me." The blond smiled, shaking his head at his lover's comment. "Well it's true! Trying to create some super human with no sense of right or wrong. What, was it just supposed to take orders no matter what? Go tell it to jump of Tokyo Tower and it would, just cuz you said so?" Manx didn't respond. "So what was wrong with this...proto...whatever?"  
  
Manx looked up, once again meeting Ran's gaze. "At first we didn't think anything was wrong, the project seemed a success. The prototype was strong, highly intelligent, fast...the perfect assassin. We started on the next nine and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Then it was discovered that the first child had somehow been created with human emotions." She paused, her eyes still on Ran. "This is where I get confused...I was in Europe during the meltdown."  
  
"They don't need to know about that!" Ran snapped, clearly pissed. "It has nothing to do with what we are trying to do here, which is to hunt down them!"  
  
"You are to tell them about meltdown Ran." He just stood there. "Persia has ordered that you tell them about it!"  
  
"Why?" She said nothing. "I don't see the point."  
  
Manx sighed. "It explains why they must be destroyed, Ran. Why these things can't be allowed to live."  
  
"Meltdown happened because of human stupidity!" He snapped. "You tried to play God and you failed, now you want to take it out on what you created!" Manx and Ran just stood there and it was obvious that if someone didn't say something the tension in the room would only get worse.  
  
"Ran?" The blond whispered, walking up to him. "Please tell us?"  
  
The redhead body relaxed slightly, violet eyes meeting blue. He hated the fact that Persia had given permission for this to be released to these assassin's. It was a breach in security, it was a silly move and he knew there had to be more behind it. Ran knew there was nothing he could do at the moment so gave into the youngest Weiss. "There were twenty of us made."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes, I am like them Omi." He whispered, a shudder running though his body as he admitted the fact. "I'm not human, just one of Kritiker's experiments in a long line of projects. We are called Angels." The three Weiss just looked at him, obviously confused. "Meltdown was...it was a disaster. The prototype was created, then nine more born six months later. One year later ten more were created."  
  
"Twenty..." Omi whispered. "Ran, why did they call you Angels?" He saw the silent man shake his head.   
  
"Angels." Manx interrupted. "It was the name of their project, it stands for Animated Neo-Genera Experimental Life-form. So you can see, it is very obvious why we chose the codename Angels."  
  
Ran growled slightly, then breathed out. "Anyway, the others that are like me...they decided that humans were somehow inferior to us and decided they didn't want to be Kritiker's dolls any longer. Meltdown was the night they destroyed the lab and escaped." Ran paused; it was obvious he was lost in the memory of that night. "The second generation..." He shook his head. "...they were all but destroyed and the building with it. Nine Angels killed one hundred and fifty seven people that night, only five came though alive."  
  
"Damn." Ken looked up at Yohji; the playboy had paled at hearing the statistics. "You expect us to fight these things?" Manx simply nodded. "Shit! Fine, then explain why Ran stayed when these other...Angels hightailed it out of there? Why didn't he go with the other nine?"  
  
"He is our failure, the project that somehow was given emotions." Manx stated. "Dr. Ayame believed him to be special, a human created with no mother or father. She took him in when they realized he was different from the others, you might say she adopted the boy."  
  
Ken walked up to the redhead, meeting his eyes. "Is that why you stayed?"  
  
The man couldn't help but nod. Inside he knew he would tell the brunette anything he asked, he knew he would never lie to him. "They wanted me to go, but I couldn't let her die." He responded "Not after everything she had done for me, she was the first person who ever...loved me. So when they came I stopped them from destroying her, I pulled her from the building and haven't left her side." One pale hand ran though crimson hair. "Well not until I came to live with you."  
  
"It is said that he only stays with Kritiker because of his maker." Deep purple eyes fell closed as the informant spoke. "Others say he feels some loyalty to us, but we may never know the truth and Ran will never volunteer it. So, though he is an active member of Kritiker and our top assassin on solo missions he is never to be fully trusted."  
  
"How can you say that?" The brunette yelled as he jumped up, he was angry that she could stand here and say such things right in front of the redhead. "He does everything you ask of him, never questioning why? All you can say is he's not to be trusted! If that is so, why did you put him with us?"   
  
A hand on his shoulder silenced him. "Please Ken, don't concern yourself over me. I'm not worth the effort and they would never listen." A slight smile crossed his lips. "It's better this way for everyone involved." The redhead finished, whispering the final part as he met the dark chocolate eyes. This man calmed him, he had never felt so centered before and it was confusing to him. Pushing that thought aside, he looked up at Manx once again. "I have been fighting too long for it already, it's a lost cause because I'm not human to Kritiker."  
  
"You are human!"   
  
"Persia feared you may think like this and that will get you killed."   
  
He looked back at Manx, growling. "Then why explain what he is to us? Why ask us to make him more human?"  
  
"So he will better blend in with day to day living while you are on this mission. Also so you will always remember, no mater how he may act Ran is not like you." Bushing back long red hair, she sighed. "Your mission is to help him kill the other Angels that escaped. We thought they had been killed because we hadn't heard from them but they have come back. Once the mission is complete we will notify you of further instructions. Until then I expect you four to fulfill what has been given."  
  
Ran could only shake his head at the woman before him. "Always like puppets, jumping at your every command..." He growled.  
  
Frowning, she walked up to the man and smacked him across the face. Ken glared at the woman that now stood beside him, feeling Yohji behind him. "Persia has given his orders, if there are problems then you can speak to him in that respect!" She snapped as he looked back up at her. "You seem to be having difficulties with that, I'm beginning to wonder what is going on in that head of yours?"  
  
"Nothing." He whispered, the anger still obvious.   
  
Manx nodded. "Maybe you should come back into Kritiker for surveillance?" Ran didn't respond as he broke eye contact with her and looked down at the floor. "I'm going to suggest it to Ayame." She stood there a moment longer, then walked past them to the stairs. "I'll be back in a few days." With that she walked up the stairs and disappeared.   
  
The three Weiss just stood there, still confused at what they had been told. Suddenly Ran shifted, walking for the stairs. "Wait!" Omi cried, seeing the man pause. "Ran, we can trust you...can't we?"  
  
He just stood there for a moment, and then turned slightly. "You three are not my enemies, believe what you will of me." His footsteps once again echoed though the room as he walked up the stairs once again.   
  
"This is fucked up."  
  
The blond looked up at his partner. "You have a way of belittling a situation, love."   
  
  
*  
  
  
Manx sighed, walking out of the building and to her car. Once inside she pulled out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number.   
  
"I trust things went well?"  
  
"Yes." Manx paused. "You were right about leaking the information to the Angels." She answered. "Shi, he came to the area and looked for Ran. Found him as well, they got into a fight on top of the building."  
  
"Hm, well now they know where to find him."  
  
Manx nodded. "Thanks to us. Persia, why did you want the Angel's to know where Ran was?"  
  
"To set things in motion." He answered. "I figured that if I let it slip, they would attack. That will make it easier for Ran to find them; and this whole thing will come to the final conclusion much faster."  
  
"But you have put Weiss in danger was well." She responded. "Was that a smart move?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Breathing out, Persia continued. "How did Weiss take the news about their newest member by the way?"  
  
"Persia." She leaned back into the seat. "I think they took it well, though it is very hard to tell. Ran is angry, he said that we ever should have told Weiss any of this." There was silence on the phone for a moment, then the man breathed out.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Manx was stumped, he usually never asked her what she thought once he had made the decision. "I...well I agree with him. We never should have told them, what do we do once this mission is over? They have classified information that isn't known to everyday people."  
  
"I have my plans for Weiss." He answered, going silent once again.  
  
That struck her hard and felt her blood run cold. "What plans?" She asked, knowing he probably wouldn't tell her.  
  
"Specific plans, that is if everything goes as I intend it to. Don't worry Manx everything will work out for the better in all cases involved."  
  
"How so Persia?" She whispered, unfortunately she was beginning to hate the sound of this. "I just stood there and told them all about Angel Project! They know about the meltdown and about the other nine Angels, they know Kritiker is involved with this? How can all this work out for the better?"  
  
She heard him breath out, then shift. "Manx, have I ever let you down before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why would I now?" He asked. "I have plan to reshape Kritiker, and that involves some changes. Weiss is one thing that needs changing, they are to brash and tend to be too erratic."  
  
Manx shook her head. "But they are the best assassin team we have."  
  
"Everything in this world can be replaced Manx, you just have to know where to look."  
  
"Replaced?" That made her take pause. "You want to disband Weiss?"  
  
"If you really need to know, yes." Once again he paused. "But unfortunately they now have confidential information...they will have to be retired in a more permanent fashion."  
  
Green eyes widened as she realized what he meant, and what she had done. "You are going to..." Covering her mouth with one hand, Manx shook her head. "Persia!"  
  
"If you don't want to join their fate you will stay loyal to me, have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now I want you to arrange for another assassin group to come here. Once this mission is complete the final link to Angel Project must be destroyed as well. That Angel...Ran, I don't want him to complete this mission alive."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I leave these matters in your hands Manx, don't betray my trust."  
  
"Yes sir, I won't..."  
  
"Good, now go home and rest. I'll see you in the morning when you come back to base." With that the call ended.   
  
Manx breathed out, looking back at the building she had just left. 'I never thought that was the reason Persia wanted Weiss to know about Ran? I've just signed their death warrants. So Weiss has finally reached their final mission, and no matter the outcome they will not survive.' Starting the car, she pulled out of the alley.  
  
Ran watched from the roof as the woman left, he knew something wasn't right but he was unsure of what it might be. Sighing, he sat down in one of the chairs that was near him. 'There is a reason for everything, so Persia has a reason for wanting Weiss to know about me. The question is, what?'  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken ran up the stairs glancing in rooms as he went by, desperately looking for the redhead. 'I'm obsessed, that can be the only reason I feel like this. From the first moment I saw him, there was something in me that said he was different!' Opening the door to Ran's room, Ken saw he was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" Slamming the door closed one again, he started up to the training quarters and the roof. 'I can't.no I won't believe Manx! Ran is trustworthy, he is good and he is human. No matter what they says, gods, he's human.' The training quarters proved to be empty as well so that only left the roof. Running up the last few steps, Ken pushed the door open then breathed out in relief. Ran was sitting in a chair looking out over the wall. "I was worried about you."  
  
He said nothing for a moment, violet eyes closing. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" He asked, making his way over to the man that seemed to be calling him. Ken's body was crying out to be closer to him, to touch him and hold him. It hurt, and he couldn't help but do as his body commanded. "Why was I worried? I really don't know, you walked out of the room and I..." The sentence cut off, leaving the unfinished words hanging in the air. Ken just stood there, the silence was heavy between them. Then he looked down at the man, seeing bright violet staring back. "I-I…ahh well..."  
  
"Yes?" When the brunette said nothing, Ran stood walking up to the slightly shorter man. "What do you want from me Ken?" He whispered, dangerously close to the other man's body. "Do you want me to tell you I'm human, that everything Manx said was a lie? Maybe you want me to say I am trustworthy, that I would never harm you or the two downstairs?"  
  
He shook his head, dark eyes never leaving Ran's. "No, I know you would never do any of that."  
  
"How?" He asked, confused at that answer. Everyone who had ever found out about him and treated him as something to either fear or destroy. Ken wasn't even remotely close to either of those emotions, Ran couldn't tell what the brunette thought.   
  
His body shuddered, dark eyes sliding closed. The redhead was too close and it was overwhelming his senses, but he didn't want to push him away. "I-I don't...know." He finally whispered. "Ran, tell me the truth...did you mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us?" He whispered, reaching out with one arm to wrap it around his teammates waist. "About having feelings for me...wanting me?"   
  
Ran just looked own at him, he didn't want to answer that question because he knew the young assassin was right. He did care about him, he wanted him and didn't want to lose him. Ken was something special, he could feel it and it was stirring a desire in him that he had never felt before. 'I'm not supposed to want human affection, not supposed to feel like I do when I am with you. Emotions are a human trait and I am not human, so why do I react to you so strongly?' He felt one hand as it slid up under his shirt, the tanned skin hot on his own cool flesh. A moment later the other hand moved up, brushing back crimson bangs as Ken looked at his forehead. "Ken..."  
  
He smiled, watching as violet eyes fell closed and a soft moan escaped his lips. "You never answered my question." He whispered, pulling the taller assassin's body closer to his. Reaching up, he nipped at Ran's jaw moving down his neck. "Ran, do you care about me..."  
  
Opening his eyes, he reached up to run a hand though the soft dark hair. "I feel for you, thought I'm not sure what the emotions are. All I really know is anger, hatred...a need to hurt those I am told to hurt. But with you nothing makes sense, I just want to hold you and protect you. I told myself earlier to just accept these emotions, I plan to do that." He paused. "When I am near you I feel calm and warm, you are something that I have never had before Ken." He saw the brunette smile. "I know the love of someone who takes care of me, like I feel for Ayame, but this feeling I have for you is so much deeper."  
  
"I feel the same way Ran."  
  
Suddenly he frowned as the redhead pulled away from his hold. "This is dangerous Ken, I'm not human. I can't care for you like someone else would, I don't know how!"  
  
"I'll teach you." He whispered, grabbing his hand before he could get to far away. "Anything you want, I'll show you...everything!" Ran just shook his head. "Damn it, Ran you are more human that some people I know! If you weren't human you wouldn't care that you might be a danger to me! But I have fallen for you and I can't explain why, all I know is that I need you close to me." Violet eyes met his, an unidentifiable emotion right on the surface. "Don't tell me I can't have you, and don't you dare walk away from this!"  
  
"Ken..." Before he could finish the brunette had once again claimed his mouth. It was slow, sweet and soft and a bit too innocent. Deep purple eyes widened at the intimate gesture once again, this time falling closed a moment later. Two arms wrapped around his waist as he mimicked the motion, pulling the tanned man closer to him. The kiss continued then he could feel the smaller man sucking on his bottom lip, pulling away slightly.  
  
He breathed out, his mouth close enough to brush the pink tinged lips of the assassin in his arms. "Open Ran..." He whispered. "Open your mouth and let me inside." He did as Ken asked, feeling the brunette claim his mouth once again. He felt the younger man's tongue slip in a moment later, it was warm, sweet...and totally addicting. Ran pressed his mouth harder against his teammate's, needing to taste more. He felt like his heart was racing and every touch those tanned hands laid on his skin felt like fire. When Ken did finally pull away he met the eyes of a very confused redhead.   
  
"What was that?" Ran managed to whisper a second later.  
  
"What, the kiss?"  
  
He shook his head, cupping his face with pale hands. "No, the emotions...need, wanting more? I didn't want to stop, didn't want to let you go." He whispered, leaning down to lay a chaste kiss on his lips. "Even this simple act has my heart racing..."   
  
Ken all but purred as he cuddled against the redhead. "That is love. Pure love from one person to another, not wanting to let that someone go. Holding them, keeping them safe...all of that leads up to love Ran."  
  
"Pure emotions?" He questioned, then looked down into the dark depths of Ken's eyes. He could only smile back as the redhead tried to sort out everything that he felt. After a moment a slight smile crossed his lips as he reached up to stroke back dark bangs. "Then I love you Ken...but I'm still a danger to you."  
  
"I accept the danger." He answered, laying his head against Ran's shoulder. "I'll accept that if it means I can be by your side, so I can figure out why I feel I need you so much."  
  
Ran simply nodded, stroking his back. "Then I will have to protect you, because I don't want to lose you."  
  
  
*  
  
Isa: So that is chapter three...Persia is a bad boy, I'm gonna have to go find him! Plotting against my boys! *growls* Anyway, seems like Ken and Ran are figuring out things! And what is up with Manx? She was nice then she was mean and smacked Ran and then she was worried for them all again? *confused*  
  
Schu: o_O Isa-chan, YOU are the writer, how can you be confused????  
  
Isa: *blank look* I'm the writer??  
  
Schu: *smacks forehead* -_____-; Baka!  
  
Isa: Heehee, cool! Well then I can say Ken and Ran were just Kawaii!!!  
  
Ken: *cuddles his koi*  
  
Ran: ^_^  
  
Isa: Awwww *sniffles* I think I'm gonna cry! That was soooo sweet!  
  
Schu: It sucked! Why aren't you working on the story where Ken is MY lover! *huffs*  
  
Ran: Shi-ne! -____-; MY KEN!  
  
Isa: Heehee...ahh anyway now that my stupid muse has totally ruined the mood!  
  
Schu: *is sitting beside Ken* Come on cutie, you know you like me better? ^_^  
  
Ken: Ahhh... O_o  
  
Ran: *growls and pull out his katana* That is it! This time you die!   
  
Schu: Shit! *runs away*  
  
Isa: *smacks forehead* Why do they ALWAYS have to mess up everything!  
  
Ken: It's ok Isa-chan.. *pats*  
  
Isa: =^_^= Thanks Ken! *purrs and glomps*  
  
Ken: ^_^ No Problem...  
  
Ran: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! *swish swish*  
  
Schu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ISA-CHAN!!!!!!! I'm your muse, save me save me!!!!  
  
Isa: *shakes head*  
  
Ken: Ahhh thanks for reading! How about leaving a review for the poor girl!  
  
Isa: Thanks Ken! ^_^  
  
Kami: (outta NOWHERE) *trips both Schu and Ran* Muahahaha!!!  
  
Isa & Ken: *falls on the ground laughing at the Ran and Schu pile on the floor*  
  
  
  
PRETTY BUTTON!! PRESS PRESS!!!!!! 


	4. Part Four: Solitude

Disclaimer: Not mine; though I think I might try to buy them! ^_^  
  
Oh, I'm also writing a story with Koyasu, so please go read! And also read Koyasu's fics, they are really good! ^_^  
  
*  
  
' Anything in these ' are thoghts  
  
" Anything in these " are written  
  
*  
  
Isa: Wow, I got more reviews on this story! *bounces* Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and enjoying it!  
  
Schu: And thanks to everyone who is reading it because I am the muse! ^_^  
  
Isa: What!?! O_O  
  
Schu: Come on, you don't really think they are reading it because of you? It's me they want!  
  
Ken: *walks in with Ran*  
  
Isa: You are delusional; you don't even help! You just sit across from me and make weird faces and tell me how you are a much better pairing for Ken than Ran is!  
  
Ran: Shi-ne!  
  
Schu: *sweatdrop* I do not! Isa is a liar, Isa is a liar!! *hops around trying to get far away from Ran* La la la, she is a liiiiiiiiar!!!  
  
Isa: Odd...  
  
Ran: Very...  
  
Ken: O_o I don't even wanna know! *walks out*  
  
Isa: Baka! Ok, anyway you read the story and I'll try to catch my stupid muse...  
  
  
*  
  
  
"He who is unable to live in society, or who has no need because he is sufficient for himself, must be either a beast or a god." Aristotle  
  
  
Angel Project  
  
-Part Four-  
  
  
  
A man slipped into Persia's office, looking over at the commander of Kritiker as he spoke. "If you don't want to join their fate you will stay loyal to me, have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." The voice said over the intercom, he knew it was that woman they called Manx.  
  
"Good, now I want you to arrange for another assassin group to come here." He responded, his eyes falling on the man that had entered, he frowned slightly. "Once this mission is complete the final link to Angel Project must be destroyed as well. That Angel...Ran, I don't want him to complete this mission alive."  
  
"Yes sir." She answered once again, sounding hesitant.  
  
Persia nodded, even though Manx couldn't see him then leaned forward the rest his hand on the com. "I leave these matters in your hands Manx, don't betray my trust."  
  
"Yes sir, I won't..."  
  
"Good, now go home and rest. I'll see you in the morning when you come back to base." With that he pressed the button on the com, hanging up on the conversation. For a moment there was no sound in the room as the two men stared at one another, then Persia sighed. "You're bleeding everywhere...was it Ran?"  
  
The blond shook his head. "The brunette with the claws."  
  
The commander simply nodded. "Ken, yes he does have a problem with his temper."   
  
"You are telling Manx that you want Angel Project destroyed." He said simply, walking up to the older man's desk. "You tell me you want Angel Project enforced once again, then you say you want Weiss killed and Ichi destroyed?" Kritiker's commander nodded, meeting the brilliant green eyes of the Angel before him. "You playing both sides, sooner or later you are going to be bitten."  
  
That made Persia frown, standing, he walked over to the young man before him. "If it wasn't for me, your little troupe would have been destroyed a long time ago." He saw the blond nod, thought he didn't look happy. "I sent you away, gave you the training you needed to come back and take the place that was meant for you! Ran, this soul he was created with will just get in the way of that."  
  
"But that is the problem." Shi responded, looking up into the commander's eyes. "Ichi may not have come with us, but some of the Angels...all the Angels know he is the first." He paused. "Some may not be happy when they find out you want him dead."  
  
"Then don't tell them."  
  
"It isn't that simple, Persia." Shi frowned, his eyes closing. "You are playing a dangerous game, trying to keep all sides deceived."  
  
"I believe I have already heard this little speech from you, Shi." Persia said, interrupting the Angel. "Your place is to take orders from me, follow them though and destroy who I say. Now, did you fight Ran as I instructed?"   
  
The blond shook his head, raising one pale hand to his cheek. "I really didn't get to fight him, your kittens jumped into it too fast. Of course there was that incident where your little bitch, Manx showed up and ruined my fun."  
  
The man pulled off his glasses, letting out a sigh. "Figures, she would get there too soon." Walking back over to his desk, Persia sat. "Very well, I want Weiss dead. You can hold on Ran for now, perhaps I was too hasty in deciding to kill him." Once again the blond nodded, turning to leave. "Shi?"  
  
"Yes Persia?"  
  
"Get cleaned up, those wounds look painful." Shi didn't respond as he walked out of the room. Persia just sat there for a moment, then looked down as the paperwork before him. "He is going to be a problem, once this is over he will have to be destroyed."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken walked down stairs into the mission room, looking at his two other team members. Yohji was sitting on the couch looking over at his lover who, as always, was on his computer. The longhaired brunette had come looking for him a few minutes prior while he had been trying to get Ran to sleep. He could tell then that they wanted to discuss the new information that had found out about their most recent team member. "So what did you need to say?" He asked, flopping down into a chair.  
  
"You know what we need to speak about." Yohji responded, arching a brow at the brunette.  
  
Ken was about to respond when Omi turned to look at him. "Ran." When the blond said nothing else the clawed assassin nodded. "You heard what Manx said Ken, he isn't human. That man is some kind of created humanoid that Persia is using as an assassin."  
  
"Is that his fault?" He asked, wondering what point they were both trying to make. "If I can remind you, she also said he has human emotions! Omi, he saved our lives for no reason that night I first met him and he hasn't done anything against us since." The two other assassins looked at one another. "Actually, other than being kinda antisocial he hasn't done anything to us!"  
  
"Ken, I understand that you like him..." Yohji began standing to walk over to his friend.  
  
"No Yohji, I am in love with him." The longhaired Weiss looked over to his lover then back to Ken. "I love him, I can see past what Manx is trying to make him out to be. Ran has a good heart, but the assassin life is all he has ever known."  
  
Omi nodded, understanding what Ken was trying to say. "But we still know so little about him, it makes me worry. I don't want to lose any of you and...well he makes me nervous Ken."  
  
"You saw what that thing...man, whatever you want to call him; did to Ran up on the roof!' Ken only nodded, knowing he couldn't stop his two teammates from pressing their point of view. Unfortunately being lovers, they tended to agree with one another on all matters concerned. 'But aren't you sitting here trying to defend Ran as well? It is because you love him.' Ken looked up to Yohji who had breathed out. "He stabbed him in the side and Ran took it like it was nothing. Not to mention that he bitched out Manx when she stopped him from going after the man and killing him!"  
  
Omi walked up to the tanned Weiss, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ken, it's not so much...that we don't trust him. It is more along the lines that we don't know anything about him. The three of us, we know one another inside out; and that helps us trust one another."  
  
"I understand! But if we don't try to open up to him and tell him things about us, then why should he open up to us?" He answered, running one hand though his unruly dark hair. "Look, I say we do what Manx asked us to do, make him more human. If we can do that then maybe he will open up more, and we can trust him." He paused, seeing the two exchange a look. "I know he is a good person, I think that Kritiker has just really fucked him up." He could see that Omi was giving in, and if the blond agreed then Yohji would agree.  
  
"Oh Ken..." That was it; he knew he had won when Omi said that. "Fine, but we really need to talk as a group. Yohji and I do want to trust him, but this whole thing is just really odd. If I could just see something in him to make me comfortable..."  
  
"Well there was the little girl." Yohji whispered, his eyes closing as those words were spoken.  
  
"What little girl?"  
  
The eldest Weiss turned, his eyes opening to look at the blond. "The day Ran first came here, the little girl that fell into him? He seemed really gentle to her, almost kind." Ken nodded, remembering when that had happened. Yohji had a point; he had seemed to like the child. "Fine, we will try to get to know him more."  
  
"Great!!" The brunette couldn't help but smile at his two teammates. "I know you won't regret it. When he opens up Ran is a really good man!"  
  
"I appreciate your confidence in me." All three men turned, looking at the redhead who was sitting on the steps half way down into the room.  
  
Yohji just sighed. "Can you make some noise next time!"  
  
He simply arched a brow, violet meeting deep green. "I didn't want to disrupt the conversation." Ran then responded, leaning his head onto the metal bars. "I'm sorry that I make you nervous. If you want to know the truth, I never thought they would put me with a group. Then when they suggested it I didn't want to be put with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He turned to look at the blond. "When I am around humans in the real world, I see how they are and it makes me sad. I see how unlike them I am, and then it makes me wonder if I can ever achieve what they have achieved. I don't think I will ever be as human as you, the thought makes me unhappy."  
  
Omi frowned, walking over to the steps. "Why would it make you unhappy?" Ran was silent for a moment; the blond was about to speak again when blue met violet eyes once again.   
  
"My...mother once told me that emotions are what make a human strong. In their hands they have the power to know right from wrong, good from evil." He paused, bright purple eyes falling closed. "I could never understand those things, but I wanted to know them. To Kritiker I am their doll, they command and I never ask why. Mother hates that they have so much power over me, but where would I go if I didn't have them?"   
  
Yohji met the blue of his lover's eyes before looking back at the redhead. Ken brushed past the eldest Weiss and walked over to the staircase, setting on the step below the one Ran occupied. After a moment, he reached up to take one pale hand in his. It amazed him how different they were, honey and cream, but the man beside him had stole his heart. 'If I ever lost him, what would I do?' the brunette didn't want to think about the answer to that question. "I guess we never would have thought if it in that way." He whispered instead, trying to occupy his mind with another topic. "Since the world doesn't know about you, that leaves you with few choices?"  
  
Ran simply nodded, looking down at his lap as crimson hair covered his facial features. "We weren't given the right to choose." He whispered, running his thumb lightly over the bronzed skin in his grasp. "Remember? We are nothing but dolls to them, something to command." Breathing out, Ran looked back up at the three men then, slipping his hand out of Ken's, stood slightly to pull something out of his back pocket. "Maybe this would make you feel better?" He asked, holding out the plain gray disk. Omi looked from the disk to Ran then to his lover. After a moment he finally took it from Ran's grasp, turning it over in his hands. "My mother told me that I may need it, now I see what she meant." The redhead said was the youngest Weiss walked over to his computer. "Maybe on there, you will find the answers you are seeking."  
  
"What is it?" Yohji inquired, as he watched the blond upload it, then begin to crack the encryption. "A well hidden virus?"  
  
It was obvious that the newest Weiss member didn't find that funny. Sitting back down, he felt Ken take his hand once again, squeezing it. "Not quiet Yohji, more along the lines of stats on the ANGEL composition."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Omi's mouth fell open. "This is all the information that Kritiker has on you, well mostly. Wow, how did your Mother get you out of Kritiker with this?" The eldest Weiss looked at the man, who just shrugged in response, then back to the screen as Omi continued to chatter. "Here are the details on your construction, eye color, hair..." He paused, and then looked back at the two on the staircase. "Your name is Ichi?"  
  
"No, my name is Ran. I was the only ANGEL that was given a human name." He responded. "Ichi is my production code, I was the first child."  
  
"Ha! So that explains why those others are called by numbers!" The redhead simply nodded in response. "Interesting..." He looked back at the data, a grin breaking out on his face a moment later. "You were created on July 4th, 1992? That means you are only ten years old!" Omi turned, looking up at his lover. "See, I'm not the youngest Weiss anymore so blah!" Ken even saw Ran smile at that comment.   
  
Yohji just shook his head at the young blonds comment. He knew his lover hated being the youngest in the group, they all tended to baby him and be a tad bit over protective. "Why do you look so old if you are only ten?" He asked, Yohji could see the question stumped the newest member of Weiss. The redhead looked down at Ken then back to him, only to shrug in response to his query. "You never asked your mother that question?"  
  
"I never realized that my growth was any different from a human's. I know that when I woke up for the first time I was already grown, not quite as tall as Omi but not like a child." Once again he paused as he thought over the information he knew. "I seemed to age normally, like all humans so I suppose I never thought about it."  
  
Yohji walked over to Ran, leaning on the rail. He just looked at the newest Weiss for a moment, trying to decided if he really wanted to ask the question. The look Ken gave him told him to either spit it out or let it rest. Of course since he was a nosey bastard he had to ask the question. "Why are you being so open to us now?"  
  
The question obviously caught the man by surprise, thinking it over for a moment he met the deep green eyes. "Ken said I should be, it's a human trait."   
  
The tone was so forthright and childlike that Yohji couldn't help but agree with him. "Yeah, so it is." Ken blushed, laying his head on the redhead knee. Ran automatically started to stroke the brunette's hair, looking down at the man beside him. 'Ken's right, he may be a trained killer but it's because he has known no other life. He's so honest and innocent in the ways of emotions it's almost sad, but he's got anger and hate down a bit too well. Kritiker really did quite a job on the poor guy.' Nodding, he pushed away from the railing. "Well you just keep listening to Ken and you're going to do fine."  
  
Nodding, Ran smile meeting the dark eyes of the man he loved. "I know." Once again Ken blushed, hiding his face in the redhead's lap.  
  
"Hey, Ran?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will we ever get to meet your mother?" Ken asked, violet eyes closed then he nodded.  
  
"I hope so..." Ran whispered, then paused as a small smile crossing his lips. "My mother is beautiful, she is also very kind. She was the one who first told me that there was more to life then being controlled. That I was special because I had a soul."  
  
The blond walked over, looking up at Ran. "Then I am sure we will love her." There was silence for a moment then Omi looked back at Ran. "Why do you have a soul when the other ANGELS don't?"  
  
"I don't know the specifics of the story so it would be pointless for me to explain it. I have a feeling I would only confuse you more. Though if you do ever meet my mother she may be able to tell you why." The blond nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, I was just curious!" Ran simply nodded.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken sighed, walking down the stairs into the flower shop. Looking around for a moment, he spotted the blond member of Weiss and walked up to him. "Omi, have you seen Ran?"  
  
"Yeah, he left about twenty minutes ago." The blond responded, looking up from the plant he had been watering. "Ran said that there was something he needed to do and he would be back later this afternoon. I really didn't think anything of it, seeing it is his day off."  
  
"Oh, I just wish he would have told me." The brunette whispered. "I wanted to check his wounds, make sure he was ok."  
  
Omi frowned, blue eyes meeting the concerned brown of his friend's. "If it makes you feel better, he looked fine when he left here. The bandage that was on his forehead looked clean, so either it has stopped bleeding or he changed it."  
  
"What changed what?" Yohji asked; carrying in another potted plant from the back. "Oi, Ken take the other side of this...hurry!" The man ran over to catch the poor plant, as it was about to slip from the eldest Weiss's grip. "Thanks, now what are we talking about?"  
  
Omi shook his head, watching as the two men sat down the pot. "Ran left this morning without saying anything to Ken, he was worried."  
  
"I see, isn't love grand." He answered, reaching into his pocket to grab his cigarettes. A frown crossed his features when he saw they had been crushed when the plant had slipped. "Damn..." Ken grinned, looking over at the blond who looked pleased about the fact as well. Omi had been trying to get his lover to stop smoking and anything that ruined his cigarettes, be it an accident or something he had done, was fine with him. "Oh well...so where did the little robot go?"  
  
"He isn't a robot!" Ken snapped; his good mood destroyed by Yohji's words. "He is a human being!"  
  
"Humans...robots...Angels..." The brunette once again glared at him, Yohji held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Just making a friendly little joke, Omi and I trust the man...all in good fun."  
  
The brunette frowned, crossing his arms. "Just don't say that shit around him, he may not see it as a joke." Actually Ken knew that Ran wouldn't take the comment as a joke. For all that Ran tried to understand things, humor was very low on the redhead's list. The brunette knew he would have to work on Ran with that part of life; he tended to take everything very seriously.  
  
"Yes sir!" Yohji responded, performing a mock salute as he turned to go sit by the register.  
  
"Smart ass." Omi couldn't help but giggle as the longhaired brunette settled himself into the chair. Both knew it was most likely that the man would stay there most of the day. "So Ran didn't say where he was going to?"  
  
Blue eyes once again looked up at him as the youngest Weiss shook his head. "I'm sorry, he didn't and I didn't think to ask."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I just hope he gets home soon."  
  
The blond smiled. "I am sure he will be home soon. Look I have to run to the bookstore over by Tokyo Tower, a book I wanted has come in. I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" Yohji just smiled, waving a hand and Ken nodded.   
  
Ken watched as Omi unlatched the door, opening the shop for the day, then ran out. 'I just hope Ran is ok.'  
  
-Across Town  
  
Ran looked up at Tokyo Tower from where he sat in the little coffee shop. After a moment he looked back down, violet eyes falling closed as he raised the white coffee cup to his lips to take a drink of the hot liquid. As he drank a feeling rushed over him making him pause in his movements. Ran lowered the cup, once again setting it on the polished wood of the table. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."  
  
"Things sometime take time." The melodic voice answered as a body slid into the booth opposite of him. "What are you drinking?" Ran didn't reply, simply pushing the cup across the table. One pale hand reached out to grab the offered drink, taking a sip. "Not much flavor, but then again you were never one for dramatics."  
  
Violet eyes opened, looking across at his companion. "Unlike you and your obsession for chocolate." He whispered, seeing the slight smile that crossed the soft pale features. Pulling the cup back across the table, Ran raised his hand to signal for the waitress. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Please, I haven't eaten yet today." Ran frowned at hearing that, looking up at a woman walked up to the table.  
  
"Yes Sir?" The waitress paused, seeing another person was now sitting and the table. "Oh, I'm sorry I never saw you enter!" The woman looked from Ran to his companion then giggled. "You two must be twins?"   
  
Ran looked across the table at the person sitting opposite of him, they had always known they looked alike. Ayame had even pointed that out after the woman had awaken, Ran had taken to her instantly. Even without a soul, she had always had a gentle nature about her, her long crimson hair and bright violet eyes matching his perfectly. "Yes, we are." He finally said, looking back up at her. "Do you have any coffee that had chocolate in it?" She nodded. "Fine, she will have one of those. Could you bring her something to eat as well?"  
  
"Ran!" He shot his twin a look and she fell silent.  
  
"We have muffins, cheesecake, chocolate pie..."  
  
Ran nodded at the last. "That will be fine, thank you." The waitress nodded and walked away from the two redheads. "You said that you hadn't eaten, I want to you eat."  
  
"You treat me like I am your child." She whispered.  
  
The man nodded, once again lifting the cup to his lips and took a sip. "You are, aren't you?" She didn't respond, out of all the Angels she was the only one who had never called him father. "Anyway, I care about you. You want to tell me if that is such a bad thing?" Shaking her head, the woman looked down at her hands. "Ni, what is the matter?"  
  
"Shi, he's been disappearing." She paused, violet eyes falling on the bandage that covered part of his forehead. "We all know about the attack on you last night." Ni saw him nod, looking out the window. "Somehow the information on where they had moved you was leaked, we think it was someone in Kritiker."  
  
Rich purple eyes fell closed once again as she said those words. "I figured; it was too soon...too rushed. There was something about the way he spoke, as if he wasn't surprised to find me there. If it was Kritiker...I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Ni nodded, sliding a hand across the table to take his. "He hurt you?"  
  
"I let him." One crimson brow arched. "I wanted to see how these new humans they put me with would handle our kind, I wanted to know if Shi and the others would be a danger." He saw the woman frown; knowing she was not pleased with that answer. "All of you have gotten stronger, why is that?"  
  
Her hand tightened on his. "I don't know everything that happened, all I know is that somehow Shi got us involved with a group. They trained us to fight, had us do jobs for them and then one day he told us it was time to come back."  
  
"So Shi has taken over leadership of Angels." Frowning, Ran looked up as the waitress walked back over to set down Ni's order.   
  
"Will there be anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you." Bowing, the woman walked away. "How are the Angels responding?"  
  
She shrugged, taking a bite of the pie. "You know them, half are only interested in the kill and the other half still believe in you." She paused, taking a drink from the cup before her then looked back up to meet Ran's eyes. "Shi is trying to make us turn against you, saying you are a traitor. You killed Shichi and San when we first tried to escape here, then kill Roku on our coming home."  
  
"Shichi and San were working against the rest of you, they were rogue...to rogue." Ni nodded in understanding. "Roku was going to kill..." There was a pause. "He tried to kill a man I work with."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed at that as she looked up to meet Ran's deep purple. She figured there was something about this human that fascinated him but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. "Fine, but everything you say is true, doesn't mean that Shi won't try to use it against you."  
  
Sighing, Ran looked away from his twin and out the window. It was beautiful out there, bight blue skies, thought it was getting cold and fall was coming on fast. He knew it would soon be September, winter was just around the corner. "How many of the Angels still accept me as their true leader?" His eyes fell upon hers as she looked away, staring out over at Tokyo Tower where he had just been looking. After a moment he followed her gaze, his eyes falling on two figures sitting across the street. 'Why didn't I notice them before?'  
  
One was a woman, Go had beautiful dark brown-red hair that fell to her shoulders as bright green eyes looked across the street meeting his. She was known for wicked sense of humor and having disturbing skills when it came to killing. The other was Hachi, the man had golden blond hair that was roughly cut, falling down to his chin. Bight blue eyes looked over at the shop, he tended to the more serious one of their little group and tended to balance out Go. Ran knew those two were always found together, and very rarely left each other's side. "Go and Hachi, myself...the others believe in Shi."  
  
"Three against four, it would have been even if I hadn't killed Roku." He looked up at his twin. "It is too dangerous for you three to stay near Shi, he's going to find out sooner or later that we correspond."  
  
Ni nodded, waiving her hand to the two figures, they stood walking across the street. "What about Kritiker?" She asked, raising her cup to her lips. "You are supposed to be killing all of us according to mother." The whispered words caused ripples across the dark liquid.  
  
"Kritiker..." Ran shook his head, looking up as the two figures walked in and towards them. "They are becoming a problem." Pushing the cup across the table, he stood and took a seat beside Ni. The other two sat across from them. "I think they are becoming suspicious of me, and why place me with a group now? I have a feeling that something will be happening soon, and they are using me for this ultimate ending in their game."  
  
"Other than Kritiker wanting to screw everyone over? They have been doing that for years, you are only good to them till you become a problem." The male said, blue eyes looking out the window. Both redhead's nodded in answer then looked at one another. "Does your little group know not all Angels are evil as Persia would like them to think?"  
  
Ran shook his head. "They don't even know that half of the Angels follow me, it would be a breech in security." The blond breathed out, slightly amused by the comment. "I won't have you three killed, it is my responsibility to see that doesn't happen. This...group I am with, they are good. I think they are better than Kritiker suspects, one of them greatly interests me."   
  
"As in a mate?" He looked over, meeting the green eyes of the woman and flushed. "Figures."  
  
Ni frowned, wrapping an arm though Ran's. "Mate huh? You like this man enough to take him as your mate?"  
  
"Him?" A slight smile pulled at the blonde's lips. "That figures too."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed at the Angels across from him. "You two are getting too much pleasure from this news."  
  
"Sir?" All four looked up at the waitress. "Did you need to order something else?"  
  
"No." The woman responded. "We will be going in a moment." They watched as she walked away, then all eyes fell on Ran. "We are off topic, Ran's choice in mates is the least of our problems. What do we do now that we may be in danger?"  
  
"I just told Ni, I don't like the fact that you three are with Shi." Ran growled, looking down for a moment. "Not when he's working against me, not when I have a feeling that Kritiker is behind you all being brought here."  
  
"What does mother think?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll speak to her soon. For now I want you three to find a new place to hide away." The redhead reached into his pocket, sliding a card to his twin. "Mother had an account set up for me, not even Kritiker knows about it. There is enough money for you three to be able to rent a place."   
  
Ni simply nodded, putting the card into her pocket. "All of this is about deception, we are screwing over Shi who is probably fucking with Kritiker."  
  
"Well all know Ran is fucking with Kritiker big time." Go finally said, brushing back brown-red hair from her face.   
  
Ni couldn't help but smile as Ran shook his head. "Not fucking, I just don't trust them. As long as Ayame is there I will stay, I have to make sure she is safe. The funny thing is that Manx mentioned the fact that Kritiker thinks the only reason I say is because of Ayame, she doesn't realize how close to the truth she was."  
  
"Little do they know that mother is working against Kritiker, funny isn't it." Ran looked at his twin. "They have more people working against them than for them. Thought, I'm guessing that even though Manx is mother's sister she is questionable?"  
  
"Very." He whispered, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, for now we are all safe as long as Shi keeps his mouth shut." Hachi responded, looking at Ran as he arched a brow. "They think they know us. They depend on facts that are not valid; thinking that because we have no souls we are puppets. So far that has helped us survive, but they don't realize that the soul simply helps us identify good and evil. Not having one doesn't mean that we are evil and each of us have very distinct personalities."  
  
Ran nodded. "As far as I am concerned we can let them believe we are all their puppets, and for now keep yourselves hidden. I don't want my team running into any of you, not till I can explain that you are not the enemy." He paused, looking at the woman beside him. "We should separate for now, you all know my cell number."  
  
"The one Kritiker gave you or the one Kritiker doesn't know about?" She asked, smiling up at her twin.   
  
Ran frowned. "You know which one." They stood, Ran leaving money on the table for the order and walked out of the shop. "Where are you three going to go?"   
  
"I don't know, but we will call you when we get there." Ni replied; the other two nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about us, worry about Shi and his two followers. Speak to Ayame soon, find out what everyone is planning."  
  
Go looked up, breathing out. "This all goes deeper than we think, doesn't it?" She saw the redhead nod, once again frowning. Even when they had first been awoken, Ran had been the serious and protective one. She remembered, back before they had gone rogue and left, the redhead male had always protected all of them. 'Is that why we trust in him so much, because he has always been the father to us; like Ayame was the mother?' Whatever the reason, she knew she would follow him. "We should go."  
  
The two started walking away as Ni stayed beside her twin. "Ran?"  
  
"You better go, you know how to reach me." There was a pause, then he felt arms around his waist and she held him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Oh Ni, please be careful." He whispered. "I trust in you to take care of those two, you know how they can be." She nodded. "Now go."  
  
Pulling away, she kissed his cheek. "Be careful Ran." With that, she ran to catch up with the two other Angels as they disappeared into the rush of people. Pulling his coat closer to his body, he breathed out and started back towards the shop.  
  
Blue eyes followed Ran as he walked past the alley, the blond frowning. 'Those were Angels? Why was Ran talking with Angels when we are supposed to be killing them?' Omi frowned, slipping back on to the sidewalk to follow Ran back to the shop. 'Could he really be betraying us?'  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Isa: MWAHAHAHAHA! And the plot thickens!! Is Ran really working with Weiss?? Is Manx trustworthy?? What does Persia really want??? Ack...hell if I know... ^_^  
  
Ken: Isa-chan, I have a question?  
  
Isa: Yes KenKen??   
  
Ken: Why was the chapter called Solitude? There was nothing solitary about it?  
  
Isa: Ahhh... O_o   
  
Ken: Well?  
  
Isa: Ahh... *blank look* When did you get so smart Mr...smart guy! *chibi's and pouts*  
  
Schu: *rolls eyes* Gods, she just gets more stupid the longer she's up!  
  
Isa: Shi-ne! Then you tell him why we called it Solitude!  
  
Schu: We?!?!  
  
Isa: You are my muse, there for its not me, its WE!  
  
Schu: We called it Solitude because...  
  
Ken: *waiting*  
  
Schu: I don't know!!! *whimpers* You're not supposed to make me think about these things Isa-chan! I'm just supposed to be cute! *chibi eyes*  
  
Isa: Please...  
  
Ken: Whatever...  
  
Schu: -_____- Well maybe one of the readers could tell you why Ken? ^__^  
  
Isa: Heehee YAY!! Tell me too! *giggles*  
  
Ken: *shakes head* Please leave reviews, maybe it will make Isa-chan sane again!  
  
Kami-chan: *shakes head* I fear for all of you...  
  
IF YOU PRESS THE BUTTON CHIBI KEN WILL COME TO SEE YOU! (In no way is this true! -__-;;)  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! ^_^ 


End file.
